Impossible
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: Sequel to "He'll Never Know"; Leo confesses to Lucy and asks for Aries's help...in chapter one, at least. in the next few chapters, how will their sad love story end? will leo realize how he feels for Aries? Will Aries move on and get over Leo? read, if you must!
1. Leo's Confession

**Hey, minna-san! So, as requested by one of my reviewers, (Thank you very much for reviewing, BTW) I shall make a sequel to my previous Leo x Aries fic, which was "He'll Never Know". I decided to call it, "Impossible". It's still in Aries' POV, if you must know. I like keeping it like that. I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and, it's okay if you haven't read the one before, because, well, it just is. But of course, I'd really appreciate it if you took a look at it as well.**

**Oh, I don't OWN, Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Here goes!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Hey Aries!" Leo calls out; making me lift my head from the book I was so preoccupied with.

"What is it, Leo?" I ask, making sure my tone screamed annoyance, and in no way whatsoever happiness that he talked to me.

Geez, why do I still have to act like that?

Seriously, I've known him for ages, I've loved him for ages, and I'm acting like this is some schoolgirl crush.

Why?

Suddenly a hand appears in front of my face, moving up and down, trying to get my attention. Then I remember; I was still talking to Leo.

Stepping away from my thoughts I look up at Leo, and try hard not to focus too much on his strawberry blonde hair, or his piercing eyes, or his god darn good looks, or…

"Aries." He says, snapping my attention back to his words and not, well, to him.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"I was thinking of formally asking Lucy out. To formally confess to her." He says, and I have no idea how to react.

I sit there, book in hand, too stunned to even think about his idea.

"L-like courting her or something?" I ask, just to make sure.

"Yup!" he says, smiling.

C…confess, he said? Courting, he said? I…

Somehow, suddenly something dark and ugly bubbles up in me, it makes me get mad at Leo, at myself, and even at Lucy-sama…

It makes me so consumed with anger.

What is it?

Like a match being lit in a dark room, I finally find the answer to my own question. I know exactly what it is.

It's jealousy.

I know I'm not supposed to get mad or jealous, it _is_ Lucy-sama he'd be confessing to, the one he _loved_, the one who was so freakin' perfect…

"Well?" he asks again.

"Well what?" I say, this time trying to get the tones of annoyance out of my voice instead of in it.

"Well, what do you think? Any suggestions on what to do? You're a girl, after all, plus you're my best friend. Surely _you_ of all people can help!" he says, ironically flashing me my favorite smile. This _so_ wasn't the time for that.

'Well sure, I can help. That doesn't mean I'm willing to help', I think to myself. I'd be stupid to say that out loud.

"I…" I try to start, but no words come out of my mouth, no matter how hard I try to form them in my head.

"Why?" I ask instead, unconsciously uttering the question I've been longing to ask.

"Why what, Aries?" he asks, staring at me.

"Why do you have to court her and everything? Isn't that a little too old-fashioned?" I reason out, knowing deep down that that isn't the real reason; the real reason is that I want him to do that to _me_, not to Lucy-sama.

For the first time in forever, I see Leo blush. And it angers me to know that I'm not the reason over his flushed cheeks and shy expression. An expression, which, by the way, looks so totally hot…and darn it, why do I have to get carried away with these things?!

I honestly want to punch something, but the only thing that's closest to me is my book. That and Leo.

It dawns upon me that I felt like hitting Leo, and I stop myself before I manage to do something stupid.

But then again, isn't helping Leo now something stupid?

After a while of shy glimpses, Leo speaks again, this time to answer my question.

"Well," he begins, obviously unsure of where to start. "You know how girls will never take a playboy like me, right?"

I nod.

"And most especially when they've known me for as long as you or Lucy has." He continues.

I nod again. Where is this headed?

"Well, I want her to take me seriously, Aries. I want Lucy to know that I really love her, that she isn't like any of the other girls. That she's the only one for me."

That strikes me directly in the heart. Particularly the last line. It's game over for me, then. Though I already knew that from the start. I guess I was just looking for something absolute, like that line he just said.

I want to get up and leave now, leave before I hear something else that's hurtful, but I seem to be rooted on the spot. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to move. So, I surrender and listen to him.

"Okay, and?" I ask.

"I know that if I truly and formally confess my feelings to her, she'll take me seriously. And I hope that after that, well…"

I knew what would be next. They'd get their happily ever after, and I'd be the sad supporting role who gets heartbroken.

But nobody cares about the heartbroken girl, no, no one does.

I nod, and try to get out some words of encouragement.

"She'd be stupid not to accept you, Leo." I say, and add the words, 'I know I would,' in my head.

I try to smile, and then I leave. Leo calls after me before I can leave the room.

"Aries, wait!" he says.

"What, Leo?" I ask, trying to stop the overflow of tears threatening to come into existence.

"You really think this could work? You think she'd take me?" he asked.

"Like I said, Leo…any girl would be lucky to have you." I say, heading out the door.

But obviously not too quickly, because I still manage to catch him say,

"But I don't want any girl. I want Lucy."

That was it. The dams gave way, and tears fell down like a waterfall, and I ran as quickly as I can back to my own house, where I could cry in solitude.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

The next day I hear someone knocking on my door. I open, and, as expected, in came Leo.

He was carrying roses and some chocolates, and, before I could help it, I ended up wishing they were for me.

Then reality smacked me in the face. Hard.

"Well, wish me luck!" he said, a nervous smile plastered to his face,

It takes me all of my willpower to say it, but I manage to get the words out.

"Good luck." I say, with as much happiness I can fake.

He gives me one last smile and leaves for the Human World.

I wait, and wait, and wait, torn between the two possible scenarios that could happen.

For one, I couldn't bear the thought of them getting together. I just couldn't, but, as Leo's best friend, I had to support it.

For another, I'd be absolutely glad that he'd get rejected, immensely happy, but then I'd feel guilty, knowing that I'm rejoicing in exchange for someone else's – Leo's – misery.

I have no idea what I should so.

So, not wanting to deal with any of it, I just wait, wait to see what happens.

And then I'll react.

But still…

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Aries, open up." Leo says in a tone of urgency that I can't quite decipher. I couldn't tell whether he was happy or not.

All it took was one fluid motion of swinging the door open to see which of the two it was.

He wasn't happy.

The roses, strangely, already wilted, and the box of chocolates he left with earlier were still with him, and in all the ages I was friends with him, I'd never seen him, well, that…miserable.

"Leo…what happened?" I asked.

"She…she still rejected me, Aries." He said, coming in to give me a hug.

Stunned, I slam the door shut first, and manage to hug him back. I pull away from Leo. I've read enough stories to know where that road would've led.

"Leo, I…"

"She still rejected me, Aries…"

"I'm so sorry, Leo." I say, though I know I'm not exactly sincere.

Inside, I'm happy, very happy, and because of this happiness I feel guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why, Aries?" he says, smiling, or, forcing himself to smile. "You didn't do anything."

"I told you it'd work and I'm sorry 'coz it didn't." I say, not looking him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Aries." He says, turning toward the door.

"Still, I'm sorry, Leo."

"Don't worry." He says, smiling at me before turning the door knob. "I'll be fine. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I say, and he leaves.

What'll happen now? I ask myself, and a cacophony of ideas comes to mind.

That's right…what now?

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, there you have it! Chapter One is finished! Wait for the next one, if you like!**

**Oh yeah, and forgive me if this'll end up being cliché or anything, but I'm not really coming up with any specific plots here, I'm just sure of my ending…so, anything can happen, I do make this up as I go, anyways…**

**Reviews are freely accepted. Any suggestions, comments, opinions are welcome! Go on, I won't get mad…Just, you know, type on the box below.**

**Jaa!**

**Till next time, please wait for Chapter Two!**


	2. Aries' Conversation

**Minna~~~~~! So, this is the second chapter of Impossible…sorry for the VERY long wait…just had so many things to do…school.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter…and preferably more than the first one, 'coz I know THAT sucked. **

**So, here goes!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Leo, come on, go outside or something. It's a beautiful day! Don't just laze around here doing nothing!" I yell out, trying to push the strawberry blonde lion spirit out of _my_ couch.

Honestly, I'd accepted his whole depression phase and all that, but for him to do it here in _my_ house is just annoying! Why can't he do this in his own house? Besides, his depression thing could even possibly affect me!

But then, it _could_ help…

You see, ever since the whole "Lucy-rejection" incident, I've been feeling insanely happy even if I didn't want to, and there Leo was, feeling like hell.

I'm such a horrible person. Worse, I'm a horrible best friend.

"Leo…come on…it's a beautiful day…" I say, starting to give up.

"You know what's beautiful? Lucy, that's what…" he says in reply.

He opened his mouth to speak some more, but I beat him to it.

"You know what? Fine, sulk there, I don't care. Keep being depressed over Lucy. Don't move on. Fine. See if I care."

With that, I left, slamming the door loudly behind me.

Leo didn't even bother to move, as I saw, and I really didn't care anymore.

Seriously, I've been trying to help him with his depression for weeks now and all he says to me is words about Lucy. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!

Why can't he just…

Okay, back up. That was too much. I know I shouldn't get mad at Lucy-sama for this. It really wasn't her fault.

Even though it was really stupid of her to reject Leo…

Even though any girl would've been so very lucky to have been in her position…

Even though I knew that if I were her, I'd accept his confession in a heartbeat…

And it was so stupid that she didn't…that she didn't do what any girl…what _I_ would actually kill for to even get a chance of doing…

But that was too much. Lucy-sama wasn't to blame. She wasn't, and deep down, I knew it.

But then, who would I blame for Leo's suffering? Leo himself?

Sure, it _was_ him who'd fallen in love with Lucy-sama in the first place. And it was him who went all out and confessed to her. It was him who wouldn't give up even after she had flat-out rejected him, not only once, or twice, but five times.

And it was him who was acting like an ass now, it was him who didn't even have a care in the world anymore and just locked himself up – not even in his own house but in mine – and still, all he bothered to speak about was Lucy-sama.

He didn't even care about his own self. He was a mess, and I was the only one who bothered to try and help him.

And worse, he doesn't even care about me; he couldn't even thank me for what I was doing.

All he cared about was Lucy-sama.

I shake my head, clearing it of any evil thoughts I might face. I _cannot_ be thinking about that stuff, no way!

My best friend needed me, and, if I had to listen to him go on and on about Lucy-sama, even if it makes my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces over and over again, I have to do it.

Because I'm his best friend. Because I love him.

I take a deep breath and count to ten. That's always helped me whenever I was angry. Lately I've been using that trick more often, ever since the "Lucy" incident.

I turn around and head back home to talk to Leo again, to try and cheer him up, but suddenly light flashes before me and my gate appears before my eyes. I know what it means; Lucy-sama's summoning me to the Human World.

Whatever for, though?

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

After stepping into my gate I find myself in Lucy-sama's apartment. It was, as usual, as neat as it can be, given the fact that Natsu and Happy often crashed the place. The only odd thing was that it was quiet, and Natsu and Happy weren't in the room.

I looked around for Lucy, and as it turns out she was right in front of me, sitting on her bed.

"What's the matter, Lucy-sama?" I ask.

"It's…about Loke." She replies.

"Oh." I say, unsure of where the conversation will lead to. Of course she'd be feeling guilty, having to reject him and all, but where do I fit in all of this?

"How is he?"

I shift my eyes away from her, unsure of what to say again. Should I just tell her straight out how a mess Leo's been ever since that day? Wouldn't that just make her guiltier?

"Please, Aries, I need to know the truth. How is he?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry, Lucy-sama. But, you see, Leo's been a mess…he hasn't left my house in weeks, and all he does there is eat and sleep on my couch. And whenever I talk to him, try to get him up and moving, all he talks about is…you."

"Oh. He's really hurt, isn't he?" she says, but it doesn't really sound like a question.

I nod and look at her in the eyes. "You hurt him real bad, Lucy-sama."

She looks at me sadly, and nods. "I know. And I'm really sorry."

"You should be saying that to Leo, not me." I respond. I'm aware that I'm sounding very rude, but I don't care. I want her to know how much pain Leo is in, even though it makes me seem like a horrible person.

"I know that, and I have told him that. I told him right from the minute he confessed." She said.

"Hey Lucy-sama, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Why _did_ you reject Leo?"

"You know, I was hoping you'd ask me that. That's actually the reason I summoned you here." She said. "Why don't you take a seat?" she pats the space on the bed next to her, and I move to sit on it.

"Thanks." I say, and she starts the story.

"You want to know why I rejected him, right? Well, I think you have a right to know."

"Right, because I'm his best friend." I say.

"Best friend? Oh no, Aries, you're much more than that to Loke, trust me."

I blush and get curious. "I am?"

She nods and regains some of her only cheerfulness. Only then do I notice that she's been missing that, too.

"You see, that night I was out with Erza and the other girls from Fairy Tail."

"That night, you mean, the night he confessed to you?" I interrupt.

She nods and continues her story. "Well, you'll imagine my surprise when Loke suddenly pops out of nowhere holding all those things, flowers, chocolates, it was surprising, to say the least."

"So I asked him what he was doing there. He simply replied that he was going to confess his love for me. I get embarrassed, and I have no idea how it happened but all the girls who were with me suddenly weren't there. Then he looks me straight in the eye and tells me, 'I love you, Lucy. More than anything in the world.' Before I can react, he kisses me."

"And?" I asked, an ugly pit of envy boiling in my stomach.

"Well, I pull away immediately and ask him to sit down on a bench with me. He agrees and asks me what my answer is. I tell him that I don't love him that way, and that I'm very sorry. I tell him that I'm sure he doesn't love me that way either, and he counters, saying that he really, truly loves me. I tell him he doesn't and that I'm sorry again. I tell him that he loves someone else and refuses to admit it, so he places those feelings on me. He still wouldn't believe me and swore to me that he loved me and only me. But I tell him he doesn't."

"What makes you say that, Lucy-sama?" I ask again, the pit of envy disappearing.

"What? That he doesn't love me? Because, Aries, he loves someone else. And that someone is in this apartment right now." She says with a sly smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

I look around to see if there's anyone there, but there isn't. Then it dawns upon me that Lucy-sama is pertaining to me.

"Me? No way. Leo doesn't love _me._" I say.

"Oh please, Aries, of course he does!"

"What makes you say that?" I ask. "Can we please just get back to the story?" I add.

She chuckles but agrees. "Okay, if you say so, Aries. So then, you know, Loke asked me who I was talking about. And I tell him, 'You know who I'm talking about.' Then he says, 'Aries? No, I don't…' I tell him that he couldn't even finish his sentence about saying that he doesn't love you, and that he figured out who I was talking about immediately, even if I didn't say anything. Proof he loves you."

"What happened next?" I ask excitedly, letting my emotions take over.

"That's about it, actually, I said sorry to him again, and that he confessed to the wrong girl. Then I left. I figured he left as well."

"But, Lucy-sama, you were wrong. If Leo didn't love you the way he did, he wouldn't be acting like this. I know it."

"Trust me on this, Aries; he's just torn between what he wants to believe and what I told him that day. He'll get better soon, and soon you'll get him."

"No, Lucy-sama, you're wrong. He really does love you. He's never acted like that because of a girl before. Never. And he's been with so many girls, and some of them even dared to break his heart, yes, but none of them led to this." I say.

"Trust me, Aries. He loves you. I know it."

"How?" I ask.

"I just do, Aries. Now good luck with Loke. I'm supporting you." She said, before opening my gate again.

I wave goodbye, then I left, but not before she added one last thing.

"And Aries, I'm sorry, okay. Not to Loke this time, but to you. Because of all pain you must've experienced, seeing the guy you love get so driven over an infatuation. Because I had to break his heart to make him realize that his heart wasn't even with me in the first place. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry that it's making you go through so much trouble just to make Leo happy again. But you _are_ going to make him happy again, and when that time comes, you won't have to suffer anymore. You'll both be happy, because you'll have each other. I'm sorry."

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

That odd conversation happened about two days ago. Leo still hasn't left my couch. And there are no signs that what Lucy said is true.

Oh well. Maybe she was lying, maybe she wasn't. Only time would tell.

I kept going back to what she had been trying to say. Does Leo really love me? I highly doubt it.

But I knew one thing was for certain, I would make Leo happy again.

I just had no idea how.

I was about to clean the dishes from dinner when Leo spoke. This time not about Lucy.

"Hey Aries." He said.

I looked up and raised my eyebrows in question.

"Let's go out tomorrow. Just you and me. Maybe have some lunch, go to the park or something…anything to…" he said, looking at me directly. He doesn't finish the sentence but I know how it ends, _'anything to get my mind off Lucy.'_

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Leo." I say, a mixture of emotions swirling inside me.

"So, I'll stop by tomorrow at around nine, is that okay?"

I nod, and he lets himself out.

I stand there in the middle of my own living room, taking it all in. First of my many swirling emotions is shock. Finally, Leo's spoken, and he's even gone back to his own house! Second was shyness. So…tomorrow…was it…no way…a date? No way. That was too embarrassing! Third was joy. He finally wanted to spend his day with me again. Before it was just part of a routine, but after being deprived of it for so long, I was amazed at how much I had missed it. Then of course there was inevitable sadness, about that last line he refused to add. I knew it was just to make him forget about Lucy…something like a rebound…and maybe to get me to stop worrying about him. Then there was confusion. I still couldn't get my mind out of that conversation I had with Lucy. Were those things she said true?

I shook my head, and focused on the day ahead.

Excited, I made a mental list. First up:

I had to find something to wear.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Oh…well. Okay, that's chapter two then. Sorry for the long wait. I promise chapter three will be better.**

**To those reading, please, review. **

**Thanks!**

**Jaaa!**

**~~ss-s21**


	3. Before the Date

**Hey y'all! LOL…Anyways, welcome, minna-san! It's me again, oh, and I recently changed my name from shanasakura-scarlet21 to Kuroh Hana (which means black flower…)**

**Sorry for the very late update…I've been busy with school lately. Honestly, so many things to do. Just this week, I had meetings every day, one for my club, since I'm the president, another for the school's open house activity, and, honestly, I wonder why they picked me, I mean, I'm virtually a nobody so I was shocked to know someone actually knows me, and that I didn't volunteer, I was picked. Depressing, I know, and the third was for our debate on Monday, which, I have NOT yet prepared for (unless you count my attire coz that's ready). **

**Haha, so busy. Then on the same Monday we've got to do two projects and have six quizzes. I know. Yeah. Life's hard. Plus the writer's block syndrome has struck again, so yeah.**

**Sorry I haven't updated yet.**

**So, here's chapter 3, the before-the-date chapter! Yes, I know, I did say this will be the date chapter, but sorry, I came up with something else. The NEXT chapter will be the date, I promise. I'm sure you might enjoy that one, too. Enjoy, and, I don't own, Hiro Mashima does.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Tick.

It's taking forever to move, I say to myself.

Tock.

One last look over by the mirror, I tell myself, and off to my mirror I go.

Tick.

I look at myself, seeing if there's anything I missed. Even though it's already my twenty-first time checking myself out.

Tock.

Hair: check. All pink and fluffed, not a single stray strand sticking out anywhere. Still, I comb it just to be sure.

Tick.

Clothes: check. I'm wearing something different today, something blue to bring out my pink hair and brown eyes. It's still short, yes, but it's cute. I'm wearing a blue sundress with mid-thigh length, with little strawberry patterns on it.

Tock.

I look at the excruciating clock, it's taking forever to get to nine.

Tick.

It's already 8:59. I head over to my room so it seems like I haven't been waiting long and, am, instead, still getting ready.

Tock.

Finally. The hand moves to twelve. I wait for the doorbell to ring.

It doesn't come.

The doorbell's probably broken, I tell myself. He'll knock anytime now.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Thirty minutes have passed and he's still not here. The thirty minutes becomes an hour. An hour becomes two.

I burst into tears. He's not coming. He's not coming, says a voice in my head. I run up to my room and fix myself up.

"Maybe he just forgot." I tell my reflection. "Go on, fix yourself up. It's no good waking up at six in the morning just to fix yourself up and find the perfect dress and be at your prettiest if he shows up seeing you like that."

I look like a mess. Tear-streaked, hair's a mess, dress' all crumpled up. A total mess.

"He wouldn't want to see me like this!" I exclaim, and get ready to fix myself up.

And, as if on cue, just as I'm about to get myself fixed, Leo pops in to my room.

"Well, you can't really expect me to take you out to lunch looking like that." He said.

I forgot: he had keys. Keys which he rarely used, since he found it more convenient to annoy me by knocking repeatedly on my front door.

"Oh, Leo." I said, trying to make anger seethe out from my voice. "You _finally_ came."

He smiles shyly, embarrassed. "Sorry." He begins. "I totally forgot." Then he laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Sorry?!" I exclaim, unable to steel myself. "You made me wait for how many hours? Darn it, Leo, it's already one thirty! You told me you'd be here by _nine_! And all you've got to say is _sorry_?!"

He moved backwards, clearly shocked by my outburst. "Hey," he tried again, "I didn't just say sorry. I said I forgot, too, remember?"

I snapped, grabbing whatever I could, a pillow, a book, a sandal, a stapler, and more assorted items and throwing them all at him.

"You think that helps?! You forgot, Leo! How could you? I mean, I know I'm not your girlfriend or anything, and this isn't really a date, but, darn it, I'm your best friend, aren't I?" I stop to look at him directly in the eye. I try to stop the tears but I can't.

"Geez, I didn't think it mattered so much…" he began.

"It's not that, Leo. I just…I can't believe you forgot about me…I mean…am I really your best friend? I mean, you've never, _ever_ forgotten any of our promises…why now? Is it because of Lucy-sama still? Speaking of which," I start to flare up again, "where were you anyway? With her? Trying to convince her of your undying love? What?!"

He keeps quiet and stays put for a while. After a few minutes he moves close to me, closer and closer, until he embraces me, wrapping me up completely.

"I'm really, really sorry, Aries." He whispers in my ear. He hugs me tighter. "I hope you can forgive me." He says, then pulls away, then looks me in the eye.

"You _are_ my best friend. And I'd never, _ever_ forget you. You know that. You're my best friend in the entire universe." He then whispers something almost inaudible, something he figures I wouldn't be able to hear, but, I do.

"In fact…I'm beginning to think you're a lot more than that…"

"Hmmn…first tell me where you were then." I say, still mad. But still, his last words are in my head, and I'm feeling very lightheaded. I try to make it look like I'm fuming mad, but I'm sure my blush gives everything away though. I must be as red as Erza-san's hair right now.

Then _he_ blushes and I wonder what he'd been up to. "I…"

I gasp. Only _Lucy-sama_ would get him to blush like that! "You were with Lucy-sama, weren't you?!"

He withdraws from me and looks me in the eye. "Well, it's not what you think…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"I _did_ go and talk to her…but not like what you said earlier. I _didn't _try to convince her of anything. In fact, she tried to convince _me_ of something." He explains. He stops to look at me, then blushes harder.

In return, I blush as well. _Why is he blushing now? All he did was look at me! So…does that mean…no, no…_

"Well, what did she tell you?" I say.

"It's…a secret!" he says, humor back in his voice.

"A secret! No fair, come on, tell me already!" I reply, nudging him on the shoulder.

"Well, she did tell me that you came by one time. She…shared some stuff about the conversation you had." He says with a blush.

There he goes again, blushing. Why?

Then his words sink in. "What? What did she tell you?!"

He smiles mischievously and whispers close to my ear. "I'm not telling you."

"Leo!" I say, and chase him all over my room.

While I do, I notice something about myself. I notice, that whenever I'm around him, no matter how angry he makes me, he always manages to make me forget about it. It's annoying, really, since he always wins. Whenever he does that, I always lose the fight. It's annoying how he always makes me smile even if I'm having the worst day of my life, even if he was the one who upset me, but still.

It's one of the things I love about him.

He laughs and stops and I end up falling on him. We fall onto the floor, me on top of him.

"Oh!" I gasp in embarrassment. I look down on him and he blushes too, looking away. I stand up immediately, then he follows.

"Anyway…shouldn't we get going now? I did promise you lunch." He says, changing the topic.

I'm about to refuse and resume the topic he's trying to evade, but then, as if to support his suggestion, my stomach grumbles with hunger.

"Fine. Let's go. I'm starving anyway."

"Great." He smiles and takes my hand. Places it with his.

"Hold on. Let me fix myself up first."

Afterwards, I manage to make myself at least look presentable, my hair fixed, face cleaned and dress straightened out.

"Let's go." He says, taking my hand again.

When we reach for the door, I tell him. "Afterwards you've got to tell me what Lucy-sama told you." I'm serious, but I think he thinks I'm joking around.

He closes his eyes to think for a moment and smiles. "I'll think about it. Besides, you'll know sooner or later. You've got a right to, anyways."

"Huh? Why is that?" I ask. Then my conversation with Lucy-sama comes to mind. They couldn't possibly be talking about…

Then, as if reading my mind, he says, "We were talking about you, that's why."

He chuckles.

I blush.

"EEEEH?!"

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, chapter three's up and done with! It's not really that good, I know, but still. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I wonder what Leo and Lucy talked about? If you want to find out, you've got to read the next chapter!**

**Please wait for it! It's a special one, 'coz it'll be told in Leo POV! Yup, even I can't wait to publish it for you! I'm on Christmas break now anyways, so I think I can manage to update soon!**

**Anyways, please review! Arigatou!**


	4. Leo's Conversation

**Hello, minna! Sorry to have kept you waiting for such a very long time! I've only finally just finished coming up with the full plot of the story, so I guess it'll be easier to write this time.**

**Anyways, well, here's chapter four, which is a special Leo POV chapter! (BTW, chapter nine will also be told in Leo's POV.)**

**Oh, and please expect that it won't be nowhere near their characteristics, hey, even Aries ends up like that. At least here in my stories. It's just that it's vital that Leo's the one narrating, since it shows a scene where he's in it but Aries isn't.**

**Enjoy, and, of course, I do not own.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

As we leave her house and exit through the main door, not a second goes by that she doesn't bug me with the same question, over and over again.

"What _did_ you talk about, Leo?" she asks, constantly tugging on the sleeve of my suit jacket.

"Well, for now it's a secret, Aries. I'll tell you…"

I can't find the words to say it. I can't tell her now, but I can't tell her when I can say it. And saying "when I'm ready" just seems too…I don't know…serious?

"Soon. I'll tell you about it…soon. Some other time, not now."

That's it. I will tell her some other time…when I've made up my mind.

"Oh come on! You said it's about me, right? Well, tell me then!" she says, getting angry now. Which is rare for Aries, really, she tends to keep her emotions bottled up.

"Some other time. Now, let's focus on lunch."

"Fine. I'm starving anyways."

We walk the next few blocks in silence, as I think about that talk Aries is dying to know about.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Finally, after the whole incident with the confession and the rejection with Lucy, I manage to go and visit her, since she's been trying to summon me all this time.

As I make it to the Human World, I realize she's summoned me to the guild, with everyone else there.

Of course, they have their own businesses to attend to, they would only greet me and say, "Hey, Loke." then go back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Lucy." I say, unsure of how to greet her.

"Hello, Loke." She says, smiling, her expression apologetic. "How are you?"

I look at her, again unsure, this time of how to answer her.

"I'm…holding up." It was true, I was managing, managing to move on. But without Aries to help me get through this, I have no idea where I'd probably be right now.

"I see. I take it you've been thinking about what I said?" she asks.

I try to recall what she said.

"Oh, you mean the whole deal with Aries? Like I told you, she's just a friend, Lucy. Nothing more."

I try to sound as sure and certain as I can be, but in the end it sounds like how I feel right now, unsure.

"Okay then, prove to me that you don't love her, Leo. Then I'll believe that you don't love her." She says, challenging me.

And deep down I know I'm going to lose, because I know that I…

"No, Aries is just a friend! She's my best friend, and I can't be in love with her!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's my best friend and I know she doesn't love me! So if I fall in love with her, it'll just ruin our friendship!"

She looks at me, shocked, but keeps quiet, as if she knows something but doesn't want to tell me.

"Hmmn." Is all she mutters.

I keep quiet too, thinking deeply about what she said.

I know I still haven't moved on from her, and I feel really bad that I'm trying to use my best friend as a distraction. And now, here she is, trying to convince me that I'm really in love with said best friend.

And to be honest, I really don't know anymore.

Sure, Lucy was a lot like those other girls I dated back then, but I know that I felt something else for her, something more than what I felt for those girls back then.

Was it really possible that I only mistook it for love, and that it really was something else?

And Aries…

Aries was sweet, loving, caring and the perfect best friend. She was also very different from Lucy. And I know that without her, I wouldn't survive, I know that she's always been there for me, and I'll always be there for her.

But that doesn't mean I loved her.

Right?

"I don't know anymore, Lucy."

"What?"

"I don't know anymore. I don't know what these things are…these feelings…I've no idea what they are anymore."

"What do you mean, Loke?"

"I…just, I, look. Before I met you, I never really considered love, or girls, or anything like that. And also before I met you, I was busy taking care of Aries, my best friend. But when I met you, it all changed."

"How, Loke?"

"I started thinking about love. I knew I felt something for you that was different from all the other girls out there. I knew it was more than just admiration, or my being a playboy acting up. It was more."

"But Loke, how do you know it's love? Are you really sure it's love, and not just gratitude, or respect, or something like that, _with_ admiration?"

"I…" I try to answer, but the words fail before I can even open my mouth.

"And what about Aries, Loke? What did…no, what _do_ you feel for her?"

"She's different." I say defensively.

"How?"

"She's just, different. But not like you think. It's not love."

Again, I sound unsure.

"Again, I ask you Loke. How are you so sure that what you feel for me is love and that what you feel for Aries isn't?"

She has a good point there. She looks at me, determined to prove to me that I'm in love with Aries and not her.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you doing this anyway, Lucy? Why do you _want_ to prove that I love Aries?"

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I _have_ to." She says, looking at me with such seriousness in her eyes. I'd never seen anyone look that serious before. Not even Aries, who can be fiercely serious when she wants to be.

"What do you mean, Lucy?" I ask her.

"You remember that time when you had to fight Aries during that battle I had with Angel from the Oracion Seis? I knew right there and then…there was something between you guys."

"That, Lucy, is what others would call true friendship." I say, trying to prove my point.

"_That,_ Loke, is more than friendship. Friendship is what our team has, what Erza and Gray, Gray and me, Gray and Natsu, Natsu and Erza, it's what they have with each other."

"What about you and Natsu?" I ask, trying to distract her.

But she refuses to discuss it, and with a blush, she dismisses it, saying, "That's beside the point."

"What you have with Aries, as anyone can tell," she continues, "is love. Pure, clean love. That, in turn, is what Erza and Jellal have, it's what Gray and Juvia have – but don't tell him I said that 'coz even up to now he refuses to admit it to anyone, even if it's so obvious already…but back to my point!"

She looks up at me, her eyes calm and welcoming and friendly.

"What you have, Leo, is love. Don't let it go to waste."

I'm stunned and unable to speak.

Love?

Aries?

Me and Aries…love?

"But…how do _you_ know that it's love?"

"Maybe I know, maybe I don't. Maybe. I can't say for certain what love truly is, but I know what it is when I see it, Loke. And whenever I look at the two of you, I know. I just do."

"But –"

She puts her hand up to cut my sentence short. "I'm not forcing you to do anything, Loke. I'm just telling you what I think, and, it's up to you whether you'll listen to it or not."

"But…Aries…she doesn't love me."

That I can say for certain.

She looks at me again, her eyes filled with amusement. But like before, she keeps quiet.

"You should go now, Loke. If I recall, you have a date with her."

"Oh right! And it's not a date, I'm only taking her out for lunch."

"Sure you are." She says sarcastically.

Before I leave, I tell her. "Thank you, Lucy. For trying to help me move on from you."

She answers. "I'm not doing this for you to move on, Loke. I'm doing this to help you open your eyes, to listen to your heart."

"Well, thanks for trying to open my eyes, then."

And with that, I leave.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

We're almost to the restaurant. I look at Aries beside me, who is…wait, blushing? I shake my head and look at her again. Right. It was just my imagination. Why would she blush because of me?

She looks up at me and smiles. "I'm glad you feel better now, Leo." She says, and _I _blush.

"I'm glad, too."

As we enter the room and take our seats, I think back on what Lucy was trying to convince me of.

I still don't know who I really love. Right now I'm still undeniably stuck on Lucy. But maybe…just maybe…

I look at Aries again. She smiles at me. I know she feels nothing for me. Our relationship, for her is totally platonic.

But still, maybe…

And I really don't know anymore.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well that played out better in my head. Oh well. Hope you liked it, but if you didn't, I know, I understand. I promise to make it up to you in the next chapters!**

**Jaa!**


	5. Aries' Date

**Hey minna-san! Finally, here's chapter five, and just in time (if not a little bit too late,) for Valentine's Day! **

**Speaking of which, anyone got a date for V-Day? Coz I sure as heck don't! Hahahaha! It'll be enough for the dude I like to talk to me on that day, LOL! **

**Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone who's got someone, and to those who don't, like me, well, Happy Independence Day!**

**Why don't we just enjoy Aries and Leo's love story? Hahahaha! **

**Here goes!**

**Oh, and I don't own, remember?**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

As Leo and I head over to the restaurant, it's awfully quiet, and I can't bring myself to break the silence that has descended upon us.

And I'm sure, that even though I myself said that this isn't a date, that I'm blushing as red as a ripe tomato, since, well, I _am_ with Leo, out for _lunch_.

I look over at Leo, who's seemingly deep in thought, and I wonder what on earth he could be thinking about. Then I see him glancing at me, and I blush harder. I try hard to fight it, and thankfully – by some physiologically defiant miracle – I manage to do so. He looks away quickly, and I see him shake his head. What's that about?

He looks at me again and I take it as an opportunity to talk to him. I look up at him and smile.

"I'm glad you feel better now, Leo." I say, and I get a tinge of red in his cheeks as a response. He's _blushing_? Why on earth would he be…?

"I'm glad too." He says, and we walk the next couple of feet in silence.

We're almost to the restaurant; the door is right in front of me. Just as I reach for it, Leo extends his hand at the same exact time and our hands meet, right at the door handle. His hand is on top of mine and I gasp, blushing, and quickly take my hand away from his. I look away, and he looks away too.

Then an awkward silence falls and we just stand there, staring at each other like idiots. I notice that his blush is as red as mine, and that makes me blush even harder. And that, in turn, makes _him_ blush harder, but for what reason I've no idea what.

Besides, only Lucy-sama made him blush like that.

What the _hell_ did they talk about back then?

Then he shrugs and opens the door for me. "After you." He says.

I smile in thanks and enter, and he follows quickly afterward.

Then we head to the receptionist – and I've got to ask Leo how we managed to get into such a fancy restaurant later – and she asks us if we've got any reservations. Leo talks to her and I find myself being escorted to a small table, with only two seats, with a candle as the centerpiece.

"How were you able to get a reservation to this place?" I ask him.

"Oh? This? I'm a regular, and besides, I'm Leo, the lion spirit, remember?" he says with a smirk.

"Right. I forgot about that."

We're quiet for a while then I remember, "Wait, regular?"

"Oh yeah. I go here often, you see."

"Oh. How often is often? And how come you've never taken me here before?" I ask him.

He opens his mouth to speak, but a voice cuts in. "Aries! Leo!" it goes, and it's coming closer to our table. We look up to see Aquarius and Scorpio, obviously on a date.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Scorpio goes, standing next to Leo.

"Hey, man." Leo says, fist bumping the scorpion spirit.

"Hey." I say shyly.

"So, Leo, you _finally_ took Aries out to lunch here, huh?" Aquarius says, and Leo's expression says what she just said shouldn't have been said out loud.

Sensing the meaning behind the look, Aquarius says, "Oops," but she figures it's too late for that.

"What does she mean by that, Leo?" I ask him innocently.

Leo looks at me and tries to answer, but Scorpio beats him to it.

"Oh, didn't you know? This is where Leo takes _all _the girls he goes out with for dates!"

I blush, and try to speak, but "Oh," is all I manage.

Leo's face colors too, and it's Aquarius' turn to speak.

"Ah, I see this is your first date then. Good for you guys! You finally got together! See, Scorpio, I told you they'd end up together eventually!"

Leo and I blush harder and I try to speak, but Scorpio cuts me off.

"Well then, I guess Leo _did_ have some guts to finally ask Aries out! And to think he'd never do it! And he loved her for so long too, right, Aquarius?"

"Yeah, ever since the whole thing with Karen Lilica, I think, but maybe even before that! Anyway, congratulations, you two!"

"We'll leave you to alone now, you lovebirds!"

Leo and I just sit there, blushing like tomatoes, and I finally find my voice. "But we're _not_ dating. Leo just asked me out to lunch. As _friends_."

Leo backs me up, if not a bit too late, by saying, "Yeah. That's it."

Then the couple looks at us incredulously and says, "Really? Are you sure? Coz it looks definitely like…"

"We're _not_ dating." Leo says firmly, and even though it makes me a little less embarrassed, it pains me to hear him say it, too.

"Yeah…" I add weakly.

Then the two excuse themselves to have their own lunch, and Leo and I feel awkward around each other.

"Well, that was embarrassing." I say, trying to sound humorous.

"Tell me about it." He says, smiling. "Anyway, should we order?"

"Sure, I'm starving." I say.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Anyway, Leo, what _did_ you and Lucy talk about back then?" I ask him, pestering him again about the subject.

"It's a secret for now, Aries." He says, and looks away, the emotion in his eyes something I can't interpret, but it looks like he's really troubled over something. Over what, I've no idea.

"Fine." I say, giving up.

"Anyway, where do you want to go next?" he asks me.

"I don't know, why don't we walk around first?" I tell him, and we pay the bill and leave.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

We walk around the park, and even though I've stressed multiple times that this is _not_ a date, I can't help but think of it like that, and it doesn't help when Leo suggests the next thing we do.

"Hey, look at that, they've got a promo today. The tickets are 75% percent off! Why don't we go?" he asks.

He, of course, is referring to the cinema, and I say yes, not knowing that the promo would be…

"Uhm, two tickets for the promo today?" Leo says, offering to pay my ticket as well.

"Oh, you mean the one for the couple's Valentine special? Here." The girl at the booth says, giving us the tickets.

I'm blushing. I had no idea this was for a Valentine's theme special! We look at the movies they're featuring, and they're all romantic comedies. I look at Leo and he's blushing as well.

"Well, it's pointless to let it go to waste, right?" he asks, referring to the tickets.

Shrugging, we decided to go in.

"Oh, wait, I forgot! What's a movie without popcorn, right?" Leo exclaimed.

"Sure, sure, let's go." I say, grabbing my wallet.

"Nope, I've got this, Aries. My treat." He says, stopping me before my wallet is out of my bag.

"Oh, sure." I say, biting my tongue after, thinking to myself that this is _not_ a date.

Soon enough, we've got our popcorn and we're sitting in the dark theater.

The area is noisy, filled with couples talking to each other, some are smooching, some are snuggling, and the others just look plain old _sappy_.

Leo and I look at each other awkwardly and try to smile, then he directs me to a couple of seats, then we sit down.

The movie starts.

And I can't help but think about how this is so much like _my_ life.

It's about this girl, and her best friend. Her best friend is a guy. They grew up together and have been best friends since forever. The girl's name is…Alice, I think, and the guy's is Ben. The girl is kind of weak, and Ben has always been there to defend her.

Now, they've been through thick and thin. When Ben lost his parents, Alice was there to comfort him. When Alice (she was an orphan, you see) was adopted by someone who kept on abusing her, Ben always took care of her.

They're older now and they've separated. Alice and Ben have no idea where the other is. Ben and Alice meet unexpectedly as enemies, when they meet again in high school and they both joined this team. And even though they've missed each other –

And I look away from the screen as I feel something warm closing in on my hand. I freeze, unable to look at my hand area, and I stare embarrassedly on my popcorn.

Is that?

No way.

Leo is _not_ holding my hand…

Is he?

I take a deep breath and look, ever so slyly, at the armrest, to see if Leo is really holding my hand. My heart is racing, and racing, and racing, and then I see.

On top of my hand…is Leo's, resting ever so slightly. It's almost just hovering there, unsure whether or not it should be laid on my hand or not.

And I think I stared too long because Leo makes a sound and says, "Oops, sorry." Then he quickly snatches his hand back, away from mine. He won't look at me, but in the dim light of the screen, I think I see him blushing. I hope it's not obvious that I am, too.

What was _that_ about, I wonder?

Now then, back to the movie. Somewhere along the line – since I did miss some parts with the whole Leo and my hand thing – they're back together as best friends. It's obvious that Alice is in love with Ben, but Ben is clearly in love with this other girl who they work with.

Sounds familiar? Of course, it's not exactly like my story, but it's close.

The movie ends when Ben realizes that the one he really loves is Alice, and Alice manages to tell Ben that she loves him, too.

Oh, if only my story would end like that. I doubt it, though.

The lights are turned on and I stretch my limbs.

"Well…that was…" I say.

Leo nods and we walk towards the exit.

We're quiet (again), and I think about the whole deal with the hand thing. Was that an accident? But it was longer than it would normally take if that were just an accident…if it were just that, then wouldn't he have withdrawn his hand immediately?

Oh well.

Leo walks me home. We're quiet, again, and we're already at my front lawn.

"See you tomorrow then, Aries." He goes.

"Yeah." I say.

"We should do this again sometime." He says.

I nod.

"Well, good night." He says.

"Good night." I reply. A part of me is expecting something to happen, a kiss, a hug, something.

He just stays there, and I stare at him, waiting for him to do something.

Then, he moves. Not away, closer. He moves closer to me, closer, and closer, until he's only a breath away. I close my eyes and lean and wait for contact.

But nothing happens. I open my eyes to an embarrassed Leo, looking away, blushing. I blush too, and fumble for the doorknob.

"I should go inside now…" I say, before slamming the door shut.

What the _hell_ was that about?

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Oh damn. Had to rush that. Sorry it took so long. Not that good, I know.**

**Review, thanks!**


	6. After the Date

**Hey, minna-san! This is Chapter Six of my fanfic, Impossible! **

**The plot I came up with for this chapter is good, but I don't know if I can deliver it well enough. **

**Oh well, let's hope I do.**

**I don't own, and here goes!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Aries, Aries, wake up, Aries." I hear a familiar voice talking, and it's coming from somewhere near – or in – my room.

Grumbling, I turn in my bed, still half-asleep, trying to ignore whoever is calling me.

Unfortunately, I turn facing the window, which, apparently, someone had already opened, curtains fixed and everything. I am then greeted by the annoyingly bright rays of sun splashing on my face, and I turn around, quickly this time.

Then, through my half-lidded eyes, I see a face looking directly at me, lying on the side of my bed.

That face is none other that Leo, of course.

And I scream.

"What the _heck_ are you doing in here?!" I shriek, making a futile attempt to cover myself up with my blanket. It's futile since he's already probably seen me in my short, light, almost see-through nightgown.

Leo backs away, laughing slightly. "What? Am I not allowed to visit?"

Sitting up in my bed, I retort. "You are, but not here in my room, without my permission, while I'm still asleep!"

Chuckling once more, "Sorry." He goes.

Rolling my eyes, I stand up and push him out the door.

"What?" he asks.

"I need to change clothes, you idiot." I say.

"And? Can't you do it while I'm in here?" he asks, teasing.

"Of course not, idiot!" I scream again, blushing madly. What was with Leo today?

Slamming the door shut and ignoring Leo's protests from outside the room, I went to my closet, grabbing whatever article of clothing I could find.

What was with him today? He's definitely acting different. Almost like…

Almost like the rejection never even happened.

Yup, that was it. He was acting like his normal self now, always teasing, always smiling – and always meddling around with some of my more…_personal_ stuff.

Who knows what he played around with while I was still asleep?

Then, as if to prove my point, he calls out from outside my door, "Hey, did you buy new underwear recently? Lace is definitely good on you."

I roll my eyes and think of a hundred punishments for him messing with my stuff, but I'll deal with him later.

The bigger question now was why he's acting so normal. What happened to him I wonder?

Did it have anything to do with what Lucy-sama told him yesterday?

I'm done changing and let Leo in.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to visit my best friend, that's all." He says, smiling.

"Huh." I say.

Then we just stare at each other and I remember what happened yesterday. I want to talk about it, of course, but I'm not sure whether or not Leo wants to.

"So…about last night…" I begin.

"Huh?" he goes, then blushes. "Oh…yeah! I said we should do something again right? Well, there's a festival in town today, do you want to go?"

I nod, but I'm upset at the fact that he dodged the subject.

"Hold on, why don't we have some breakfast first? I'll start cooking." I say.

"Oh, no need. Already taken care of." He replies, and we head down to my dining room. He's already prepared breakfast for me and him, and I smile at the sweet gesture, even though he only means it as a friendly one and in no way a romantic one.

"Whoa, Leo, I didn't know you could cook!"

"I do know; it's just that you always offer to cook, or we always eat out." He answers.

"Oh."

We sit down and eat. Leo made pancakes, eggs and bacon, and French toast, my favorites.

"This is good, Leo!" I exclaim.

He smiles at me, then we eat in silence.

"So…" I begin again, trying to bring up another topic. "Can you tell me what Lucy-sama told you now?"

"Hmm…" he goes, pretending to be deep in thought. "I don't know what you mean, Aries."

"Oh please," I say, rolling my eyes, "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Oh, you mean _that_." He answers.

"Yes, that. Whatever _that_ is." I reply.

"Hmm…maybe some other time. Hurry up, we've got a festival to get to!" he says, already finished with his food.

I finish mine too and we head out the door.

He still won't talk about anything, but I don't mind. At least he's alright now.

"I'm really glad you're alright now, Leo. You are, aren't you?" I ask.

"I am." He says, but he's not smiling.

"Have you moved on?" I ask.

He looks at me carefully, and says quietly, "I think I have."

I don't know what he means by that and I blush, and try to change the subject.

"Anyway, at least we aren't needed too much in the Human World! They're probably just relaxing over there, too." I say.

Leo just nodded, and remained quiet.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

We make our way to the festival near the river side. There are loads of stalls, some of them already open, some not yet. They'll probably be open later this afternoon, and stay open until the evening.

"Will there be fireworks?" I ask.

"I think so, yeah. You want to watch them?"

"Sure!" I say, smiling.

We walk around the area with a lot of open stalls. We come across one food stall selling all sorts of dumplings. It's probably good, since it's only ten in the morning and they've already got loads of customers.

"Ooh, Leo, let's go try some!" I say, dragging him by the sleeve towards the already crowded stall.

"But we just had breakfast!" he goes.

Ignoring him, I head to the counter and ordered something for both of us. The guy hands the dumplings to us and we walk along, eating them while looking at the other stalls.

"This is really good." He goes.

"See?"

After finishing the dumplings, we come across a stall that sells all sorts of trinkets. I buy one for myself. It's a cute charm with all sorts of colors and shells on it, and apparently it's said to bring good luck. Leo buys one, too, and it's a plain, dark red rock with black swirls on it. Apparently it's for those with problems, the guy at the stall said it could help people in making decisions. I don't know what Leo wanted to buy it, though.

Then, after, we come across a stall that sells jewelry. I spot this really cute necklace with a pale blue pendant. I don't know why, but for some reason it reminds me of Leo, even though it has nothing at all that's similar to him.

"That's so pretty!" I go, and Leo notices me adoring it.

"Do you want that necklace?" he asks.

"Oh, no, don't worry, Leo, I'll buy it myself." I say, knowing where the conversation would lead to.

"Nope, I've got it. Think of it as my gift." He says, smiling. Then he buys the necklace and places it on me.

"There. It looks good on you." He says, and I blush.

"Thanks."

Afterwards, it's already noon time and we find a place to eat. We come across this small ramen stall. We order there and have our lunch by the river.

We talk about all sorts of things while eating, and it really feels like those times, before the confession took place. And I'm so happy that Leo's back to normal.

But then there are times, rarely, of course, when I see Leo looking at me with really sad, confused eyes. I don't know what's going on with him, and he still won't tell me what's going on.

I try to ignore them, since he's already acting normal, and that's all I really want for him.

It's already late into the afternoon. In an hour or so, the sun will start to set, then the festival will really take place.

We walk around some more and come across a stall that rents out yukatas. Leo suggests I go in and rent one for the evening. I agree and he waits outside.

I choose a yellow one with pink sakura petals as its design.

I go out and I blush when I see Leo looking at me. He stares at me for a little bit too long and he blushes too.

"You look really pretty, Aries." He says, making me blush harder.

"Thanks." I say.

We walk around again, seeing people walking around. All the stalls are open now, there are even gaming stalls like those with the goldfish, and the bottles and pins. We go to all of them and I manage to win a really big teddy bear.

Then we go to the riverside again, where there'll be a folk dance.

Leo shyly asks, "Do you want to dance, Aries?"

I nod, blushing.

He takes my hand and we head over to the dance floor.

"I don't dance too well, Leo." I say.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." He says. "Now, repeat after me."

He takes a step and I follow, but unfortunately I step on his foot.

"Ow."

"Sorry!"

This goes on for the entire dance, and I constantly step on his foot.

"I'm really sorry, Leo. You shouldn't have asked me to dance."

"Nope, it's okay. I had fun…even though my feet hurt like hell." He says, smiling.

The sun had already set, and the moon was already out.

"The fireworks will start soon, right?" I ask Leo.

"Oh yeah. Why don't we find a nice spot to watch it in?" he suggests, offering me a hand to stand up with.

We find a really nice, secluded spot up near the bridge by the river, from there we could see the fireworks really well. We could also lie down, and still see them.

Then, everyone took their spots, kept quiet, and waited for the fireworks to start.

The fireworks then light up the dark blue sky with reds, greens, pinks, purples, some in the shape of stars, hearts, and even some of the 12 Zodiac Spirits. Leo's and mine follow each other, and we laugh.

"This is nice, Leo. I wish we could always stay like this." I say, and he looks at me.

"Me too, Aries. Me too." He says, taking my hand with his. I don't say anything, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Leo…" I whisper.

"Aries…I'm really…really…sorry…for everything…I…" he goes, but he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead I find his lips already on mine, hungry and desperate, just like mine.

He kisses me more, and more, and deeper, and hungrier, and he's already on top of me, holding me, stroking my face.

"Aries…" he whispers huskily.

I say nothing, and instead bring my lips closer to his. I have no idea what's going on, or if this means anything, but right now I'm too dazed to even think. All I can do is kiss him, I've been wanting to since forever, and I can't even control myself anymore.

"Aries…" he whispers again, pushing me up on him, my legs straddling his waist.

"Leo…" I say, as his lips go to my neck.

I moan, quietly, and this gains me a groan in response. Somehow he carries me all the way back to my house, and we're inside my room, taking each other's clothes off.

He pushes me onto my bed, naked, and he is too, and I'm so…turned on I think I'm going to burst.

But reasoning is strong, and it goes, "He's your best friend, Aries, whatever is going on with him, sleeping with him will not make things any better. This will just ruin things for you, and you know it."

So, I try to resist him, pulling away quickly.

"Leo, I don't think we should do this. I mean…" I open my mouth to say more, but he closes it off with his own and shoves his tongue in. He pulls away soon after.

"Aries, please…" he goes, and all my faint ideas of ever resisting melt away.

"Leo…" I say, and close my eyes in surrender.

Then he takes me, right then and there. It hurts and he pauses for a while, waiting for me to adjust.

Then it goes on for a while, I try to keep my moans silent and low, but I can't help it, I've been wanting this for so long.

I try to not feel pleasure either, but it can't be avoided. You try avoiding pleasure when you're finally doing it with the man you've loved for ages and ages.

When it's over and Leo lies down beside me, and we sleep, his arms are around me.

We don't talk, but I figure we'll get the chance tomorrow. We're just too tired to do any talking now.

I close my eyes and lean on Leo, happy, that even though it's not how I hoped it would happen, what I wanted for so long still did.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

The sun strokes my tired face. I turn to my side, expecting Leo beside me.

And then I feel nothing. I open my eyes. Leo's not there, and the bed, besides me, is empty.

"Leo?" I call out. No answer. His clothes are gone, too. No note, either.

He's gone, and he just left me there.

Then I break down in tears.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, there you have it! It's my longest chapter so far. I hope you liked it!**

**Review, thanks!**


	7. Leo's Acting

**Hey, minna! So, sorry for the long wait, I won't bother you with the details, but here it is; the long awaited chapter seven of Impossible!**

**So, here goes, and I don't own, okay?**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Leo's not here in my room. _That's okay_, I try to reason with myself, just before the tears fall. _He's probably in the kitchen, making us some breakfast. Or in the bathroom, taking a shower. The reason why he didn't leave me a note is because he probably wants to surprise me, that's it._

I stand up and grab my clothes, hastily putting them on. I look around the corridor leading to the bathroom. I go to the door, checking to see if there's anyone there.

The door is wide open, and there's obviously no one inside.

"Okay then, I guess he's in the kitchen." I tell myself, even though a bigger part of me says he isn't, that he most likely isn't even in the house at all.

I move towards the staircase leading to the kitchen downstairs. I walk slowly, wanting to know and at the same time not wanting to know if he's really down there. I mean, what if he isn't? What if he's really left?

"No way, Leo wouldn't leave me like that, right? Not after what happened last night, right?" I ask myself, even though I know it's useless to do so since I can't answer them.

I make it to the last step of the staircase, and from there I can see the kitchen in full view.

And there's nobody there. No one, nothing. I check the dining room to see if he's probably there, setting the table, but I know it's pointless. The bigger part of me was right, Leo's gone. He left me, like I'm some one night stand.

And that's when I let myself cry. I cry quietly, not wanting to make too much of a noise. The tears just fall across my face, down to my chin and dropping to the floor. The sound of it hitting the wooden floor is the only thing that makes any noise in the house. Drip, drip, drip, it goes.

Then reasoning kicks in again, angry this time. Telling me how stupid I was, telling me that I should've listened, telling me I should have stopped him before anything happened. Telling me I should stop crying, because it wouldn't bring Leo back, telling me that I should just get on with my life, trying to forget what had transpired last night.

Telling me it was stupid and pointless it was to keep on loving him after all of that.

I stand up and fix myself up; I take a shower, cook breakfast, then eat. And I'm trying my best to avoid thinking about Leo, trying my best to forget what happened last night.

But it's impossible. I don't think I'll ever forget how warm his lips were on mine, how soft they were on my skin, how gentle he was, how perfectly imperfect the moment was.

No, I don't think I'll ever forget it.

And I'll never forget this, the pain and the hurt I feel right now, the rejection and sadness I feel right now, the anger boiling inside me, yelling all sorts of ugly things.

And for once, I allow myself to listen to it.

It talks of its immense hatred for Leo now, how much it hates him for leaving just like that, without so much as a note or a word of explanation. It hates him for using me as someone to be with to forget Lucy-sama, for treating me like I'm a whore on a one night stand. It hates the fact that that bastard was my first, and that I gave myself wholeheartedly to him. It hates the fact that that night was so perfect, and that it was the best night I ever had.

It hates the fact that even after all of that, I can't bring myself to stop loving him.

And now I don't know what to do.

How'd it come to this, anyway? I thought Lucy-sama said she was rooting for me, I thought Leo _did_ love me? Whatever Lucy-sama told Leo, did it have any influence as to why he did this?

How'd it end up like this? I was only trying to make Leo feel better; I was just trying to help him move on. I only wanted him to be happy.

So why am I suffering right now? Why am I in so much pain, when all I ever wanted to do was to help? To make him happy?

Why'd this have to happen?

And what happens now? Will Leo never talk to me again? Are we no longer best friends?

"I don't know anymore! I've had enough!" I scream to the empty house; there's no one there to hear my yells except me.

"I just…don't know anymore…" I say, crashing into the couch, burying my face on a pillow.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

I don't know what happened, but I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I see is that I'm sitting upright on the couch, my head on someone's shoulder. I open my eyes wider and turn to my side to see whose shoulder it is, and I am shocked.

It's Leo.

A thousand emotions bubble up in me, wanting to burst, but I can only choose one.

There's the part of me who wants to yell at him, the get mad at him for leaving earlier; there's a part of me who wants to hug him and cry, wanting for all of this craziness to end; there's a part of me who wants to act cold and calculating; a part wants to be indifferent, to pretend nothing happened; and another part just wants to shut up and play along with whatever Leo's doing.

I end up choosing the last option and keep quiet.

"Hey, Aries." Leo goes, smiling at me. I search his eyes for any emotions concerning what happened last night, and the night before that, but I find none. All I can see is his smiling face, his eyes full of kindness and happiness.

I nod at him and raise my eyebrows in question.

"So, do you want to have dinner at my place tonight?" he asks me, and I look at the time. It's already six o'clock in the evening. I've been asleep for more or less the whole day.

I look at him again, wondering how he can keep up this act. It's like nothing even happened between us last night! But I can't explode here. Not now. I search his eyes for _anything_ that could break this act, but there's none.

And all I can think of now is that he is an excellent actor.

And I hate it.

I keep on staring at him, and he notices.

"What?" he asks, his hands moving to his face, "Is there something on my face?"

I shake my head and stand up. I go up the stairs, into my room, and get dressed. I don't say a word to Leo, and he just sits on the couch.

I want to see where this is going. How the hell can he pretend nothing even happened?

"So, is that a yes?" he calls out. I go downstairs, without a word, and go out the door.

Leo follows me, and we walk in silence to his house.

And for once I don't want to break this silence.

I'm waiting for him to say anything, anything at all. I want him to talk about everything, about last night, about the night before, about what Lucy-sama told him, everything he's been keeping from me, but he doesn't say a word. Not a single one.

He opens the door for me and I go in. I sit on the couch, staring at the pictures he has framed all around the room.

"I'll go make us some dinner." He goes, and I still keep quiet.

I look at the array of pictures. There are some of him and his friends at Fairy Tail, some with Team Natsu, some with Lucy-sama, (I'm amazed he can still look at those pictures), some with Gray-san, some with Mirajane and the others. There's one of us, Lucy-sama, me, Leo and all of Lucy-sama's Spirits.

And there are a lot of pictures of me and him, smiling at the camera and making all sorts of wacky poses. I try not to cry, try not to remember all the fun times we had before _this_ happened.

"Dinner's ready!" he calls out, and I head to the dining room.

We eat, and Leo starts making small talk.

"How was your day, Aries?" he goes.

"Fine." I say, even though it's a lie.

He slept with me last night and bailed and all he can ask me is 'how was your day'?

"Oh, I see. You were sleeping for almost the entire day? Why? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" he asks.

There it is. A reference – if a little vague – about last night. But why was he acting like this, he ought to know, he was with me last night…he was the reason I was up until late and didn't get enough sleep.

"Were you doing anything…kinky last night, Aries?" he jokes. "With who?"

I look at him, amazed that he can keep pretending for so long.

"What?" he asks.

"I'm amazed, Leo." I say, struggling to keep the calm in my voice.

"What?" he repeats.

"I'm amazed." I say again.

"At what, Aries? At my cooking skills?" he jokes again.

"I'm amazed…not at your cooking skills, but your acting skills, Leo."

"What do you mean by that, Aries?" he says, and it's clear that he's sticking with the 'pretend-nothing-happened' card.

"How can you keep pretending that nothing happened last night, Leo?!" I say, finally giving in to the anger.

"Last night? What do you mean, Aries?" he goes.

"You know very well what happened last night! I can't believe you're acting like nothing happened!"

He keeps quiet, and I keep saying my piece.

"You have no idea…how painful that was for me… I woke up, only to see that you were gone! Not even a single note, or anything! I can't believe you treated me like I'm just someone you met in a bar and slept with on a one night stand!"

"And I don't even know why you did it; I don't even know what's going on with you now! Sometimes you act like how you used to then you suddenly get this look in your eyes…like you're confused or something! And it all started when you and Lucy-sama had that conversation! What the hell was that about anyway? Was it because of that conversation that you're acting like this? The hand-holding, that time you almost kissed me, last night when you had sex with me? Was it all because of that conversation? If it is, then please, Leo, tell me already, because I really deserve to know right now."

"I can't tell you about it, Aries…not yet." He says.

"Then when will you tell me? What, will you sleep with me again then leave again in the morning? Then will you tell me? Or what, you'll wait until you do something worse to me? What, you'll get me pregnant or something? Then you'll tell me I'm on my own? Then you'll tell me?"

"It's not…I wouldn't do that to you Aries…I wouldn't hurt you…" he goes.

"Oh, you wouldn't? Then explain last night? You slept with me, I gave myself to you, damn it, Leo, you were my first, you know that?! And what, you leave, just like that?!"

"And it hurts, Leo. It hurts like hell! You said you wouldn't do that? You said you wouldn't hurt me? Well you did! I'm your best friend, and you hurt me! I'm your best friend, Leo, yet you treated me like I'm some girl you could use to forget about Lucy-sama, some girl you could use to comfort yourself. You treated me like some whore you pick up on the street and sleep with for fun! And I can't believe you could do that to your own best friend! Some best friend you are, Leo."

"Aries, I…" he goes.

"And you know why it hurts so much? It's not just because I'm your best friend…"

"What?" he asks.

"Damn it, Leo. I can't believe you still don't know. Why do you think I gave myself to you? Why do you think I didn't stop you? Because, Leo, as much as it was painful for me to accept that you were only doing that to forget about Lucy-sama, that you were just using me, I _wanted_ that so badly. I wanted to do that…with you…so badly…because I…"

"You what, Aries?"

I can't believe I'm going to say this now…but I do. "I love you, Leo! I have for a long time now! And I can't believe you didn't notice it before! And I thought…Lucy-sama said…that maybe, just maybe, you did love me back. That's why…last night, I thought…she was right…that you did love me…"

I look at him right in the eyes.

"Well, do you? Is that why you did all those things? I love you, Leo. Do you love me back?"

I stare at him, looking him directly in the eyes, pleading for an answer.

But he keeps quiet and looks away.

"I thought so." I say. "Well, who was I to hope anyway? I'm just a weak lamb spirit, I'm not as strong as Aquarius or Virgo, I'm not as pretty as Lucy-sama, and of course you'd never see me that way."

I turn around, my back to him, just so he wouldn't see me cry.

"I was stupid…to think that there was a chance…to think that you and I together wouldn't be so impossible…I was such a fool to think so…"

He keeps quiet, and he makes no move to comfort me.

"Well, that's it then. I've said what I wanted to say. I love you, and you don't love me back, that's it. I guess this is goodbye, Leo." I say, just before running out of his house.

"Aries. Wait." He says, quietly, softly.

I stop just by the threshold. "What?"

"I'm sorry –" he says, and he's about to say more, but I cut him off. Whatever he'll say after that won't be good.

"Don't be." I say, and run.

I keep on running. I pass my house, but I don't stop. I keep on running, and running, and running.

I'll keep on running, as far away from Leo as possible.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, that's it for chapter seven! Stay tuned for chapter eight! Thanks for the continued support and review, please!**


	8. Aries' Escape

**Hey, minna! So, here's the next chapter of Impossible! I hope you like it! Enjoy, and I don't own.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

I run, and run, and run, until I'm out of breath and my legs fail me. I collapse on the cold ground underneath me, the rain masking my tears.

How cliché, right? The sad scene where the girl runs away, trips or something, and cries. And of course, the rain is there, accompanying her. So cliché.

I look behind me. How hopelessly romantic of me to do so, expecting that this will be _just_ like the movies.

Somewhere, deep, deep down inside of me, I am expecting Leo to run after me, to stop me, to embrace me, to tell me he loves me, to apologize to me. I'm expecting a happy ending.

But this isn't a fairy tale, I am no princess, and I will get no such thing as a happy ending. Leo's not running after me, not screaming my name. There's no one there.

I wipe the tears away from my face. Crying will get me nowhere. And nowhere is definitely _not_ where I want to be right now. Right now I want to stay away, far away from here, far away from Leo.

I stand up, and even though my legs feel as if they're on fire, even though each step I make racks my entire body, I keep moving. I need to. I have to. I have to get away from here.

Each step quickens. My pace becomes faster. Soon I find myself breaking into a run again, and I don't ever plan on stopping.

I reach the very edge of the Spirit World. I laugh at myself, amazed that I was able to run this far. I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, and all it overlooks is the inky blackness of the abyss below. I accidentally hit a rock and it falls over.

I wait for it to make a sound, signaling how far the bottom is, but there's none. All I can hear is the gentle pitter-patter of the rain.

A small part of me is tempted to jump, actually, and I laugh at myself again. Total drama queen much? So un-Aries like. If Leo were here, he'd tell me how it was so unlike me to do such a thing. That I wasn't being myself.

But what does he know? He didn't even know me well enough to realize I loved him.

I turn around, my back towards the edge, and start walking again. I don't know where I'm going to go, all I know is that I'm not going to go back to Leo, but I'm not going to do something so stupid as to kill myself.

Suddenly, out of the grayness of the rain amidst me, I see a bright light. I've seen that light before. I stare at it for a long while and wait for it to morph. It becomes a golden gate – since I _was_ one of the Twelve Zodiac Spirits – adorned with ram horns. The symbol of Aries.

It opens, and I step into the gate. As soon as I step into it, the gate vanishes and transports me to the Human World, to Lucy-sama. The brightness dies down and I see that I'm in Lucy-sama's apartment again, like the last time she summoned me.

She's smiling when I see her, but once she takes in what I look like, her smile dies down.

"Oh, Aries! What happened to you?" she asks, rushing immediately to my side.

I open my mouth to speak, but instead I sneeze. I forgot I was walking around in the rain for a really long while, after all.

"You know what, you can explain later. Now you need to get changed, and maybe have a warm bath. Go, the bathroom's right there. I'll get you some dry clothes and prepare some tea."

As expected from Lucy-sama, she always cared about people. No wonder Leo fell in love with her.

With that thought, a pang of bitterness encloses me, and I nearly break down in tears again. I bite my lip to stop the tears from flowing, and thank Lucy-sama.

I step into the bathroom slide into the bathtub, already filled with warm water. Lucy-sama knocks on the door and tells me that she's placing the clothes by the door. I thank her and stand up, finished.

"So, what happened, Aries?" she says after I've finished dressing – I'm wearing one of Lucy-sama's outfits, and honestly, they're far to revealing for my taste – and we're in her dining room, chatting over a cup of tea.

I decide to tell her everything, from the point where Leo talked to her up to the point when I confronted Leo.

"Oh gosh…I am so sorry, Aries. This is all my fault." She goes, moving to embrace me when I start tearing up again.

"Huh? No way…why would it be your fault?" I say to her, my tears stopped in their tracks along my cheeks.

"Because…I told him…I tried to convince him that he loved you, not me. I tried so hard to force him to believe he loved _you_. This might have brought that about. Maybe that's why he tried all those things on you."

I hadn't expected that. I hadn't expected that Leo did those things to see if he really loved me or not. But still…

"But, how could doing all of _that_…get him to realize how he feels?" I ask her, still confused.

"That's what I'm not so sure about. You see, Aries, that time, when he and I talked, I told him that he had no idea what his feelings really were, that he had no idea what love really was. Then, at one point I thought I had nearly convinced him that it was you he loved, but he…"

"He what, Lucy-sama?" I ask, getting interested in the conversation.

"He said he knew that you didn't love him. And I decided to just let you two settle this. I thought that by the time you had that lunch date with Loke, he'd have already realized that he loved you, and you would've told him you loved him back. But I see I was wrong. I am a _horrible_ matchmaker." She says.

"You are not, Lucy-sama. It's just that, I don't know, it hurts, really. It hurts. I thought Leo only did that…that he used me, only to forget about you. I assumed that he didn't care about me at all, and that the only thing on his mind was to forget you, and to use someone as a rebound…and that person was me." I reply.

"Aries, Loke cares about you. That I'm sure of. What I don't understand is the fact that he left you, and then acted like nothing ever happened. And I don't understand why he's not here right now, looking for you, asking for your forgiveness."

"I don't know anymore, Lucy-sama. Maybe he and I were never fated to be together. Maybe it's impossible." I say to her, tears falling down again.

Lucy-sama stands up and drags me along with her.

"Where are we going?" I ask her when she drags me out the door. It isn't raining here in the Human World, and the moon is casting a bright glow around Magnolia.

"To the guild." She replies. "I know someone who can help."

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

We make it to the guild where everyone asks me what's going on. Lucy-sama explains it to them, and they al try to comfort me. I say I'm alright now, and that I'm just really, really confused. Once they're convinced I'm alright, they go and return to their business, which is basically, chatting over beers and the occasional fights.

"Mirajane, I need your help." Lucy-sama goes, heading for the white-haired barmaid.

"Sure Lucy, what is it?" she says, wiping a mug.

She explains the situation to her. "So, do you think you can shed some light on this?"

"Well, it's hard, seeing as I have no idea what on earth Loke was thinking, but, I kind of get it as well." Mirajane-san goes.

"You do?" I say, hopeful that I'll finally understand.

"Well, from what you've told me, you, Lucy, think Loke is in love with Aries, right? But he doesn't think so, and he has no idea what his feelings are. That's why he's so confused, he's confused with what his mind says – that you are his best friend and that feeling he has for you is natural for best friends – and with what his heart says – that what he feels for you is love." Mirajane-san begins.

"But, why'd he do all of those things?" I ask.

"Well, that one's a bit tough, but I think it's because for certain points in time, he lets his heart dictate his actions, he lets himself agree that he does love you. But he tries not to do it so obviously, because he believes that you don't love him back. But that night, when you and he were watching the fireworks, he must have felt something – I'm sure you did too – and decided to…well, do that. I think at that point, when he was still so troubled and so confused, he decided to let his heart win." She pauses and looks at me, placing the mug she was wiping on the bar.

"But he left because of what his mind said; he believed what he did was wrong and that he forced you to do that, and that he had just ruined your friendship. He believed that you only saw him as a friend, and what he did was out of the line, even if he knew you would go to exceptional lengths to make him happy again, but only as his best friend, and nothing more. That's why he left, and that's why he pretended nothing ever happened, because he thought he had stepped out of line with what he did, and he wanted to preserve your friendship, because he thought you didn't see him as anything else, other than a friend."

I'm shocked again. I didn't expect that, either. I didn't think that Leo was so troubled like that. And I was so stupid to think all he wanted to do was use me. I'm so stupid…I don't think I can face him again. I blamed this all on him; I had made him out to be such a bad guy, to be such a jerk.

"I had no idea…" I say, and look at Mirajane-san and Lucy-sama, whose eyes are transfixed on something behind us. I turn around, but I can't see anyone, I'm blocked by the guys from the guild.

"But then again, I could be wrong. It's still better to ask him yourself, Aries." Mirajane-san says, winking.

"What do you mean?" then it dawns upon me. Leo's here. He followed me. And I don't think I can face him after all the things I told him. I was so mean to him, and I had no idea he was that confused.

"Do you want to talk to him?" they ask me, but they know my answer. I can't face him now.

They nod when they see my expression and take me somewhere to hide. I hear Leo's voice, filled with worry, among other things.

"Has Aries been here? Have you seen her? Please, I really need to talk to her."

The guild is silent. No one tells him that I'm here. Everyone thinks he's still the bad guy, probably, since they don't know that the real bad guy, the one who assumes things too quickly, the one that jumps to conclusions, is me.

"Aries!" he calls out. "Aries, I know you're here! Please, talk to me! Aries!"

I run away, and luckily, I'm blocked from view by various things. Tables, the guys, pillars.

I don't think I can show my face to Leo anymore. And I need a place to hide.

But now, at least, I know where I can go.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, there you have it. It's not very good, actually. I tried to explain why Leo acted like that, and I tried to show that he isn't such a bad guy. But that doesn't mean Aries was wrong. It's just that Aries really felt guilty and put herself down. She still deserved to get hurt, since if Leo had just told her how confused he was, then she would've definitely helped him. That, would've saved them this whole mess. But that wouldn't be very dramatic, now would it?**

**Well, the next chapter is in Leo POV. It aims to explain their situation more. Hope you read it, and please, review!**


	9. The Realization

**Hey, minna! So, here's chapter nine, set in Leo POV! Enjoy, and I don't own.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Don't be." She says, just before running away. I try to stop her, try calling out her name, try running after her, but it's no use. I'm frozen to my spot, paralyzed.

I had no idea I was being that inconsiderate of her feelings. I had no idea she was getting hurt that much.

Flashes of the moment earlier come into my head. Aries crying, yelling, and me, just sitting there, unable to believe what I was hearing. And all I could tell her in the end was that I was sorry.

I wanted to tell her more. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for doing those things to her, how sorry I was that I didn't realize she loved me, how sorry I was that I hurt her so badly, how sorry I was that…

I could go on and on and on, but she interrupted me. She probably mistook my apology as "Sorry, but I don't love you back."

The reason I couldn't answer her question back then was because, really, I still didn't know. I still have no idea what love really is, and I don't know how I can find out.

I shake my head and get moving. I have no time to be thinking about this now. I have to run after Aries. Even though I fear it might be too late, that I might not catch up to her, I still have to go after her.

I look outside my window. And it's raining now, too. She could get sick.

Even though I don't know whether or not I loved her, I still knew that I cared for her. And that I didn't want her getting sick.

I make my way to her house and see if she's there. The house is empty, as I expected it would be.

I walk around, making a list of where Aries could run off to. I check each and every one of them: the park, the pond, the lake, the tree she liked so much by overlooking the river. She isn't in any of the locations.

I've searched for hours and hours, and I still can't find her. And I know there's only one other place where she could run off to: the Human World.

I don't bother to think about how she could have gone there on her own, maybe Lucy just so happened to summon her at the time. Using my own magic, I open my gate and make my way to the Human World, with Lucy's apartment as my first destination.

I look around her apartment. I can tell that there were people there recently, there were still clothes on the floor and a tea set and some snacks on the dining table, but whoever they were, they were gone already.

Lucy probably summoned Aries to her apartment and talked to her. I look around again, noticing the pile of clothes. Those clothes look awfully familiar. I think, but it doesn't take me long before I realize that they're Aries' clothes. They're still wet from the rain. She probably took a warm bath and wore some of Lucy's clothes.

I blush at the image of Aries wearing one of Lucy's rather revealing outfits. I try to imagine which one she's wearing, and, after trying very hard – without success, of course – to remove from my head an image of Aries wearing a bunny girl outfit, then the cat outfit, decide that the cheerleader one is probably what she went for, it _is_ one of her less revealing clothes.

Now that I know that Aries isn't here, and that she's with Lucy, it narrows the list down to one possible place: the Guild.

I run toward the guild, quickly, quickly.

"I have to hurry…before…I lose her."

I make it to the guild and open the doors. I can see everyone I know, but they're all looking at me…funny.

I see Mirajane with Lucy in the back, by the bar, but I can't see Aries. The rest of the bar is blocked from my view.

"Has Aries been here? Have you seen her? Please, I really need to talk to her."

Everyone remains silent and keeps looking at me funny. Strangely, everyone's standing by that area, the area that's blocked from view. Clearly, they're hiding something…or someone: Aries.

"Aries!" he calls out. "Aries, I know you're here! Please, talk to me! Aries!"

I know why they're looking at me like that. They know about what I did to Aries. About how much of a jerk I was to her. And I know they're hiding her from me.

Lucy speaks for the guild. "She's not here, Loke."

With those words, everyone relaxes and moves away from the spot they're blocking, revealing it to be empty.

I sink down onto a chair next to Gray. Beside him are Juvia, Erza and Natsu. Lucy and Mirajane make their way towards us.

I look up at Lucy and she hits me on the head, hard.

"Ow!" I say, but don't add the obligatory, 'what was that for?' since I knew what it was for.

"How could you, Loke!"

I look down on the table. "I know. I was a jerk. I wanted to tell her that."

"I didn't think you were that much of a jerk, Loke. I just think you and she had some misunderstandings, that's all." Mirajane says, trying to comfort me.

"Juvia thinks so too. All you have to do is to tell Aries your feelings. She will understand. She loves you after all. A girl in love will always listen to her beloved's feelings." Juvia adds, making a shy glance towards Gray.

I make a mental note to ask Gray about that later.

"Thanks, you two, but I was still a big fat jerk, even if it was a misunderstanding." I say.

"Well, you can at least explain yourself." Gray says bluntly. "Why'd you do that to Aries?"

"Well, you see, when Lucy and I talked, I was left very, very confused. A part of me wanted so badly to agree with what she said, but a part of me refused, strongly believing that what I felt for Aries was pure friendship. But then, as the days went by and I kept thinking about what Lucy said, the part of me that believed I loved Aries grew stronger and bigger, until one day, when we decided to go to the festival, I felt like I had already made my decision."

"So, that night, I kissed her…and, well, one thing led to another and…well, _that_ happened. And I had to admit, it was the best night of my life. And it just felt so incredibly right. I know I'm starting to sound cheesy here, but, it's true."

"So why did you leave?" Erza asks.

"Because, when I woke up the next day, I remembered that Aries didn't love me, and that what I did ruined our friendship. I realized that I imposed on her kindness; I realized I had crossed a line. I knew that she was willing to do anything for me, to help me get better, but I knew I had forced her to do _that_. I even remember her trying to stop me from doing it. Telling me we shouldn't be doing what we did. But I still insisted. I was such a jerk, and I hated myself for what I did to her. So, I left. I even pretended that nothing happened the night before, so that we could continue on with being best friends."

"So, I was right." Mirajane says.

"You knew?"

"It was just a guess, but, well, I got it right, apparently." She replies, a small smile on her face.

"Continue." Lucy says, sounding really angry. I'd never seen her this angry before, actually.

"And then when she told me how she felt about what I did, I felt really awful. I realized that I had been such a big jerk, and that I had hurt her, all because I was too afraid to listen to my heart."

"Why? Why were you so afraid to listen to your heart, Loke?" Gray says.

"Why? Well, because, I didn't want to believe that I loved Aries. I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"But it was more than that, wasn't it, Loke?" he says again.

"How'd you…alright, fine. I admit, it was more than that. I didn't want to acknowledge my feelings for her because I was afraid that she'd reject me. I was scared of another rejection." I say, looking at Lucy, whose gaze shifts uncomfortably down to her shoes.

"Back then I didn't know that she loved me. I had no idea. And when I found out, it was already too late; I had hurt her too much already."

"It's never too late, Loke-san." Juvia pipes up. "It's never too late to say to someone who's loved you for so long that you love them back. It's never too late, no matter how many years, decades or ages pass, no matter how many times you've hurt them. It's never too late. Because that person loves you and is willing to wait an eternity for you to love them back."

Everyone looks at Juvia, and Juvia blushes at the attention. "What? Is there something on Juvia's face?" she asks, her hands wiping her face.

Gray stops her hand and clasps it with his. "Is that true, Juvia?" he says, looking her in the eyes.

Juvia merely nods, blushing even harder. Someone – Natsu, probably – coughs, reminding everyone that this is about me and Aries. Gray blushes and looks away, with Juvia mirroring the action.

"Anyway," Gray says, clearly embarrassed. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know. How do you even know if you love someone?" I ask.

"It's different for each person, Loke. For me, I know I love that person," Erza blushes when someone 'coughs' and it sounds strangely like 'Jellal', "because I am willing to do anything for that person, even if it means I can't be with him yet, and all I can do is support him with what he wants to do."

She blushes harder and turns around. "I…it's not like I'm talking about any specific person here…I…" she murmurs.

Willing to do anything for that person, huh? Well, when we were under Karen Lilica, I _did_ always do everything I could for Aries, even though it got me hurt in the process. Then there was this one time when we were hanging out and she begged me to sing even though she knew I sucked. Somehow I couldn't resist those eyes of hers and ended up singing anyway.

"All I know is that when you love someone, Loke, you don't ever want to hurt them, or see them cry. And it hurts like hell when you know you're the reason why they cried, because you were a jerk, because of your stupidity. And you don't ever want to see them get hurt, not even a single hair on their head. You want to protect them no matter what." Gajeel says, joining in the conversation.

Everyone looks at him and we're all reminded of how it sounds strangely like what happened between him and Levy during our trip to Tenroujima.

I nod. That's familiar enough. I can really relate to that.

"When you love someone, you become stronger for them; they become your inspiration to get through every battle. They're the reason why you smile, why you can see the sunshine. And when you love someone, you'll wait and wait and wait until they realize they love you back." Juvia adds, and Gray looks at her again.

"Juvia…" Gray goes, blushing. "We need to talk later, okay."

Juvia just nods, blushing as hard as him.

"I know that I'm in love when I…" Gray begins, but Natsu comments.

"What on Earth do _you_ know about love, Gray? Last time I checked, you were a cold ice prince that didn't bother with girlfriends and such!"

Gray ignores him, which clearly takes a lot of effort to do. "This isn't the time to be fighting, Natsu." He says, and everyone is in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gray?!" Nearly everyone in the guild who's listening yells out. After, a wave of laughter runs around.

"Anyway," Gray says, getting back to his point, "when your day lights up whenever you see that person, when you smile just when you hear their name, when you refer to them as 'yours', and, when you realize that you're so stupid when you only realize after so long that you love that person, and when you think about it, you don't know when you started loving that person, all you know is now you just do."

Gray looks me in the eyes when he says this last line. "And while we're talking to you about this, you know you love that person when that someone is in your mind for every single definition of love we gave you."

I stand up, overwhelmed by the shocking realization that just dawned upon me.

I really, undeniably and undoubtedly love Aries. And I always have, right from the very start.

"I…am so…STUPID!" I tell myself, yelling.

"I told you you'd realize that."

"I have to go." I say.

"Wait, do you know where to find her?" they ask me.

I nod, for when I realized I loved Aries all along, I also discover something else: the location where Aries is hiding.

"I know exactly where she is."

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, how about that, here's chapter nine already! I hope you liked it. I especially enjoyed that little moment with Gray and Juvia. Hahaha. I'm even thinking about making a side story for it. Anyone who's interested, just let me know.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**And let me remind everyone, the next chapter, chapter ten, will be the final chapter!**

**Thanks for the continued support!**

**Review, okay!**


	10. The Happy Ending

**Hey, everyone! Well, this is probably, not officially the last chapter of this story…"probably" because my sister convinced me to write a cute fluffy epilogue chapter after this one. I'm thinking about it, and I'm thinking of making it a pervy-fluff kind, if ever I decide to make one.**

**But I most likely will, because I'm feeling particularly happy today, since yesterday was our Recognition Day in school and I got six medals, plus I was able to talk to my crush. (Different one this time, not the guy I was talking about in my author's note in "He'll Never Know"…I've long since moved on from that guy…haha.)**

**Don't judge me, okay, I'm not a playgirl or anything like that. It's just that I got to know the guy and I realized he wasn't as awesome as I put him up to be, I realized he wasn't worth all the trouble I went through for him. **

**Unlike this guy I like now, I **_**actually**_** got to know him, I still am, and I find him more and more awesome each day.**

**Anyway, I blabbed to much again, and because of that, I PROMISE I will make an epilogue chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is in alternating POV, by the way.**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Leo POV **

"I know where Aries could be. There's only one other place she could go to here in the Human World, and I'm sure she's there right now." I tell everyone next to me.

I stand up and bow to them, thanking them all. "Really, guys, thank you so much…I don't think I can stress this enough."

I love Aries. Always have, always will. And I was so stupid to realize it only now. Just like Gray said. Speaking of which…

"So Gray," I tell him just before leaving. It's just me and him, standing by the door, everyone else is behind him and no one can hear what we're saying.

"How do you know so much about love? Last time I checked, I was more of an expert on it than you were. What happened?" I glance at the girl behind him, Juvia. She's looking at Gray with such emotion…I can be sure that she's in love with him. And all she said, even though they were meant to help me, were for her sake as well. I turn back to Gray.

"Does it have anything to do with her?" I say, and Gray blushes.

Weird. I have been Gray's friend for a long time, and I have never ever seen him blush before. And now, in just one day, less, actually, more like a couple of hours, I've seen him blush three times, all of them making him as red as Erza's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Loke. Juvia and I are just friends." He says.

"_Right…_ so how'd you know I was talking about Juvia? All I said was 'her'." I tease him, causing him to turn red again.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Aries now?" he tells me, clearly annoyed.

I chuckle and begin to head out the door.

"Good luck on Aries, Loke! I hope you get your feelings across to her!" He yells out at me.

I smile and yell back, "Yeah, and you, good luck with Juvia!"

I turn around to see their expressions and I can see that everyone is laughing at Gray. Juvia is blushing and can't look at him, and Gray can't look at her either. He's still as red as Erza's hair.

I turn back around and start running. I still have some stuff to do. I need to find Aries.

As I'm running to where she is, it's like my legs have a mind of their own, they seem to know exactly where to go, leaving my mind to other things, like thinking of how on earth I can get Aries to forgive me.

I was such a jerk to her, and I had no idea she felt that way about me. I only cared about my feelings, and I didn't stop to consider how Aries felt. This must have been torture for her, me playing around with her feelings like that, and especially since I had no knowledge about them anyway.

When I see her, the first thing I'll do is go on my knees and beg for her to forgive me. I don't need her to be with me, I won't force her to if she doesn't want to be with me after all that, all I need is for her to forgive me. I'll tell her how much I love her, and because I love her, I'm willing to wait until she forgives me, and even until she decides she wants to be with me, even after all I did to her. I will wait, and wait.

Because that's what I made her do.

And that's what I'm willing to do for her.

If she had told me that she loved me sooner, what would have happened, I wonder? Would I be so infatuated with Lucy that I would reject her? Would I realize that I love her and be with her instead?

My mind brings me back to that time, when Aries was about to tell me something.

"_Leo, ano…" she says, looking at me shyly, her voice down to a whisper._

"_What is it, Aries?" I say, turning around to face her with a smile. She whispers again, muttering "Ano…" over and over again. I call out to her. And she just freezes, staring at something on the ground. _

I remember wondering what on earth she was thinking about, and what she wanted to tell me. From the look on her face, I could tell it was important. Then for a while she looked like she was deep in thought. And again I wondered what she was thinking about. I saw her shake her head ever so slightly, and then she opens her mouth, ready to speak.

"_Aries? What were you going to tell me?" I ask her._

_Then she closes her mouth and shakes her head, looking right at me. I can tell that she's trying hard not to cry, but I have no idea why. _

_She takes a step backward, still looking at me. _

"_Well?" I ask her._

"_Nandemonai." She says. "Forget about it. Jaa." She says, turning around to leave._

_And I stand there, confused, not knowing what to do. And I still don't know what she wanted to tell me._

I realize now that she wanted to tell me back then that she loved me. And I don't know what got over her to make her hesitate at the last minute. Why didn't she tell me back then? What was she thinking about?

My legs slow down, telling me that I'm here.

And there, standing by the edge of the cliff, is my love.

"I knew you'd be here."

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Aries POV**

I am such a jerk, such a presumptuous person, such an idiot who leaps to her own conclusions, without even considering the feelings of others.

I just had to think that I was the victim here, blaming everything on Leo. On my best friend, on the person I loved the most. I just had to think that I was on the losing end, and that Leo was a no-good jerk who only used me to forget about Lucy-sama.

If only I had known. If only Leo had told me how confused he was about all of this, I definitely would've helped him.

I don't know how I managed to escape from Leo in the guild back then, but it was a good thing that I did.

I don't think I can ever face Leo again, after how horribly I treated him.

But I can't stay mad at him forever; no matter how much I was hurt. I don't think I can face him and act like I'm mad, because I know that with just a smile from him will make me happy again.

I don't know what to do anymore, what to say, what to think, what to feel.

All I know is that I'm doing something that I've been doing more frequently again: I'm running away. Again. From Leo. Again.

This time it's not because of anger or sadness or pain; this time it's because of humiliation and embarrassment and shame. I'm far too ashamed to face him now, now that I know all that he had to go through. And here I was acting like I was the only one getting hurt.

I start to cry, wondering how on earth things can go back to normal. That's all I want right now.

If I had just one wish, it'd be that everything between me and Leo could go back to normal. I won't wish for us to be together, or that he would love me instead. All I want is for everything to go back to normal, Leo and me as best friends, before feelings got in the way.

It would've just been better if I kept my feelings hidden, from everyone. If I just kept them to myself, none of this would happen. Leo could confess to Lucy-sama in peace, and because she doesn't know I love Leo, she could have at least considered his confession, and even if she rejected him, she wouldn't try to get us to be together, because she doesn't know I love Leo.

Leo wouldn't have been confused and tormented about possibly having feelings for me because he wouldn't have been told so by Lucy-sama, he and I would've remained as best friends, I would be there to help him, and Leo wouldn't even _think_ about doing anything with me, because he wouldn't have been so confused.

Leo wouldn't have suffered if I just kept my feelings to myself. And in turn, I wouldn't have suffered like I do now.

"This is all my fault." I say to myself. "Complicating things with my stupid feelings."

I start to cry as I lean on Karen Lilica's grave stone. I don't even know why I ran to here, to her grave by the cliff. Maybe because it was the last place I could go to, maybe because I wanted to remember the times when Leo and I used to be normal best friends.

Leo. What could he be doing now? Was what Mirajane-san said true? I don't know. And I guess I'll never know, either, because I don't plan on seeing Leo ever again. Did he finally realize who he loved? If so, does that mean he's with Lucy-sama right now?

I let myself hope for something better. Is he looking for me right now?

I shake my head. I know he doesn't love me back. That's what he meant when he said he was sorry, right? He had realized right then that he didn't love me. Maybe that was what it took. If only I had told him I loved him sooner, he wouldn't have been so confused, he'd have already made up his mind that he didn't love me back. He answered so easily back then, saying he was sorry.

Now I'm confused at myself. First I say that if I had just kept my feelings a secret, none of this would have happened. Next I say that if I had told Leo I loved him sooner, then he would've already known he didn't love me back, saving him the torture of being confused so much that it would lead him to do those things.

All in all it boils down to everything still being my fault, whether I told him or I didn't, it's still all my fault.

For ever having feelings for him in the first place.

That's my fault. That's what caused all of this.

And I hate myself for it.

And I start to cry again, louder than I ever had before.

I don't know what to do anymore, and there's no one around who can help me.

I look around. Nobody's coming after me. Nobody knows that I'd run to here. And even if anyone – meaning Leo, of course – did know I'd be here, he wouldn't go after me. Not after everything I did to him.

How does he feel right now, I wonder? I hope he's alright.

I turn back to the gravestone I was previously leaning on. Then, after a few moments, I start to hear something mingling with the gentle rush of the waterfalls.

Footsteps.

And panting. Heavy ones, those that sound like they came from someone who ran for a long time.

I disregard it and say it's nothing but a figment of my imagination, but the sound that I hear next feels too real to be just me imagining things.

"I knew you'd be here."

I look up and see a very messy Leo. Tired, panting, hair in a ruffled mess, he must have dropped his suit jacket somewhere along his way here since he's only in his slacks and his plain button-down shirt.

"Stay away from me." I tell him, standing up to hide behind Karen's tombstone. "Please."

My eyes start to well up with tears again, but my resolve will not falter. I don't deserve to see Leo anymore. I don't deserve to be his friend, not after what I made him feel.

"No. No way, Aries." He says, moving closer to me. And I can't move back any further because one more step back and I fall down the cliff. I look at my feet and see the water beside the very bottom of the cliff. It's a long way down.

I don't know how to act around him anymore. I don't want to sound vulnerable at all; I don't want to sound like the helpless girl who got her heart broken.

So instead I end up sounding angry, as angry as I was before.

"Go away." I tell him firmly. I'm not shouting at him, but I make sure poison is seething through my voice.

"I hate you, Leo." I tell him, even though I know it's a big fat lie. I don't hate him. If anything, I hate myself.

"I know." He says, moving closer to me.

"So why are you still here? Why don't you go back to Lucy-sama? Why do you have to waste your time on me? You already made it clear that you don't love me back, so why bother, Leo?" I look at him as I say this.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt him. "I'm sorry. This is so not me, I don't like acting like this, Leo. I'm not the type to blab about my feelings, nor am I the type that blows her top off, like I did the last time. I don't know why I'm acting like this, Leo, why I'm acting like so much of a drama queen…when everything would have been better if I had just kept my stupid mouth shut. I could've gone on with hiding how I feel for you, and we'd never have been in this position. This is all my fault…this is all my fault, for loving you in the first place."

The anger dies down, and is replaced by sadness. I wait for Leo to apologize again, or something, telling me that we can still try and be friends, or anything like that, but he's quiet.

All he does is move closer to me and hug me, tight.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Leo POV**

"I'm sorry, Aries." I tell her, "But not in the way you think I'm apologizing. I'm saying sorry for doing all those things to you, for messing around with your feelings, and for not telling you."

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you, for hurting you so much. And I'm sorry that I was such a jerk, leaving you alone in the morning. That's what I wanted to say when I said I was sorry at that time, Aries. Not 'I'm sorry but I don't love you back.' I'm sorry."

She looks up at me, still crying.

"C-can we still go back to normal? To the way we used to be before all of this happened? Can we go ever go back to just me and you being best friends? Can things stay the same?" she asks me, clutching tightly on my arm.

I look at her and brush the tears from her face.

"No, Aries. Things will never be the same. Not ever." I say to her.

She looks disappointed and like she's about to cry again. "I knew it…"

"Things will never be the same again, Aries, because…" I take a deep breath and tell her. Even if I have no guarantee that she'd still want to be with me, even if I don't think she's already forgiven me, I tell her.

"I love you, Aries. That's why things will never be the same again."

She looks up at me again, too shocked to even cry. "You're lying, right? Don't you hate me for making you look so much like a bad guy, making it look like everything was your fault?"

"Not even close, Aries. I don't hate you at all. I love you, like I said. And this _is_ my fault. I wasn't confused because of what Lucy told me. No, I had long since known, that what I felt for you was more than just friendship."

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asks, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I didn't tell you because…I was stupid. I was scared that you'd reject me, and I didn't think I could live through that. And, I thought, since I assumed you didn't love me, that it would just be best for everyone that I didn't tell you how I felt." I pause and look at her, the expression on her face unreadable.

"I had no idea it was that difficult to hide your feelings for someone. Especially if they're so close to you. How were you able to do it?"

She smiles, for the first time this night. "Years and years of experience."

"That's why, like Mirajane told you, I did all of those things. All because I was much of a coward to talk to you about it."

"I'm sorry, Aries. And I don't expect you to tell me that you still love me, because I know that what I did to you was unforgivable. Even more so because I was too stupid to have realized only now that I love you. That it was you that I loved ever since then, for as long as I can recall."

"Wait, what? You only realized now?" she asks, the humor back in her voice now.

"Yeah. The guys from the guild helped me realize it."

"Leo, I don't hate you, either. In fact, I can't believe that even after all of what's happened, I still love you, Leo."

I look at her with my eyes wide. She's smiling and blushing and tears are running down her face. And she's never looked more beautiful.

"I love you, Aries." I say, just before kissing her. She kisses back, shyly at first, but soon warms up to the kiss and eagerly returns it.

We part and I brush the remaining tears away from her face. I hold on to her hand, and I'm not planning on letting go of it anytime soon.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Aries POV**

This has been the _most_ emotionally stressful day of my entire life. But I don't mind.

I look at Leo, who's smiling and holding on to my hand. I've long since forgiven him, since I know I can't be mad at him for so long.

"This feels like a dream, you know." I tell him.

"What do you mean?" he says, turning to face me.

"I still can't believe that you would tell me that…you loved me. And that now we're…" I look at our entwined hands to prove my point.

He smiles at me and we continue walking.

"You know, you're an awful best friend." I tell him. "Seriously, making me go through so much trouble! Especially since you slept with me and left in the morning! I had to clean the sheets and everything! And the living room was a mess too! And I still had to cook breakfast! I was so tired!"

He laughs and replies. "Well, I may be the worst best friend ever, but I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I ask him.

"By being the best boyfriend ever, that's how." He says, spinning me around and leaning in for a kiss.

After we part, I tell him, "Darn, Leo, I never knew you were so cheesy!"

We laugh and smile at each other and I've never been so happy before.

"It wasn't just the chores that tired you out back then, was it?" he says in this incredibly perverted tone, nudging me with his hip.

"Eh?" I ask, first not getting what he meant. When I do, I smack him on the head. "You perv!"

"Ow! Hey, to be fair, I was pretty tired out, too! I had no idea you were that good!"

I'm blushing to the roots of my cotton-candy pink hair. "LEO!"

But I can't help but smile. I'm so happy right now, that I can even let his next comment slide.

"Why don't you show me how good you are again, Aries." He says, his hands already on my hips.

We laugh again, and I don't think I'd ever be happier.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

I think this happiness is far too impossible to be real. Maybe I hit my head somewhere and got stuck in a coma, and all of this is some story I fabricated in my head while I was unconscious.

Maybe I fell asleep and this is a really, really vivid dream.

If it is, I don't ever want to wake up.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

A high pitched ringing sound invades my slumber and it wakes me up. I sit up, finding myself on my bed.

"Was it all a dream?" I ask myself, looking around the room, which appears to be empty.

I lie back on the bed, flat on my stomach, thinking it probably _was_ all just a dream.

"Ow. That hurts, Aries. You're really heavy." A voice goes from underneath me. "But then again…they're _really_ soft…" he adds.

I look down and see an almost naked Leo below me. And the soft things he is referring to are my breasts.

"Leo? What are you…so it wasn't a dream?"

I sit up and he does too. I only then realize that I'm wearing Leo's shirt, and nothing else. I immediately turn red.

"What? What are you talking about, Aries? What's not a dream?" he asks.

Then the sleepiness fogging my brain leaves, only leaving behind the memories of what's real.

This is real. Leo and I are real. We are dating now, and we have been for months now. And Leo is in my bed and I'm wearing his shirt because…well, you know why.

"Anyway," he says, smiling at me. "Good morning, Aries." He tells me, placing his lips on mine, giving me a soft kiss.

"Good morning, Leo." I tell him back, and kiss him again.

"I love you." I tell him when we part.

"I love you too, Aries."

And I guess this really isn't a dream after all. The happiness that I thought would be so impossible is right here. The love I thought would be so impossible to return is right here. And the person I love the most, is right here, and he's making it a point to show me that he loves me just as much as I love him.

And I learned a lesson in all of this, actually. It's a saying I hear commonly, but I never thought it would be true.

Good things really come to those who wait.

But they forgot to mention how much shit they have to go through before getting it.

And in the end, all of the horrible stuff doesn't matter, really. Because when you finally get what you've been yearning for all that time, the hurt and pain you felt while waiting for it will go away instantly, it'll be burned away by the happiness you feel inside.

I guess that's what happens when you get your happy ending.

And I'm glad that after all of that, I finally got mine.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Okay, that's chapter ten for you all, the finale! I don't think it was that good, actually, especially the part in the middle. I enjoyed writing the last part, though.**

**And, as promised, I'll quickly follow up with an epilogue chapter. Expect fluff and pervy things. **

**Still, I'd like to thank everyone who supported me in writing this story in advance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites list. Thanks for telling me honestly how you felt about my story and gave me good critique. Thank you all so, so much.**

**So, here's to all of us, that we may, like Aries, get our happy ending!**

**Remember, this isn't the last chapter, wait for the epilogue! Please, review!~~~~**


	11. Epilogue

**Hey, everyone! So, this is officially the last chapter of Impossible. It's essentially just pure fluff, almost plotless, just to show everyone what those to do now that they're officially a couple. **

**I know; I'm tearing up already. It feels like it was only yesterday when I had planned on making this, and yet, here we are, reaching its epilogue!**

**Oh yeah, before I go on into further theatrics, can I ask you guys to tell me what you thought of chapter eight? Thanks, 'coz I personally thought it wasn't that good. It'd be nice to hear about your comments on it. **

**Anyway, back to the theatrics. I love you all, thank you so much for the support in this story! I just thought that this archive deserved some more fan fictions for Leo and Aries, and, well, I came up with these! **

**I might type some more Leo x Aries stories into the near future, but after this story I'm focusing first on my GruVia fic (the one based on chapter nine) and a Baka and Test fic. But I can assure you, this won't be my last Leo and Aries fic. Please keep tuned for more!**

**Anyway, a billion thanks and, for the last time in Impossible, here goes, enjoy!**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Aries POV**

I wake up to the warm sunlight on the side of my face. I turn to my side, and open my still sleepy eyes. I blink a couple of times and my eyes finally adjust to the light. I sit up straight and look at my messy bed. I turn to my side and see strawberry blonde hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

It takes me almost a full minute to register that Leo's sleeping beside me. Hey, I'm still not used to this whole…sleeping together (among other stuff) thing. It's only been a couple of weeks since that night, and I've got to say, I've never been happier.

There haven't really been many changes in our relationship. We still hang out, go out to eat and stuff, watch movies and what not, and Leo still goes through my clothes, but there are still _some_ changes. Like whenever we go out, I'm still not used to the handholding, and him placing his arm around my shoulder. I'm still not quite used to him just suddenly scooping me up for a kiss. And of course, his perverted jokes don't just stay as perverted jokes, if you know what I mean.

I stretch my limbs and try standing up, but Leo's already gotten a hold over my waist.

I look down at him and smile, "Good morning, Leo." I say.

He smiles back and sits up. "Good morning to you, too, Aries." He tells me, and as he sits up straight I add another thing to the list of things I'm still not used to. I forgot that Leo's totally naked and blush a bright red.

He notices me blushing and smiles in a perverted way. "What? You're naked too, if I must remind you."

I look down at myself and remember that I'm only got a blanket to cover myself up, and I blush even harder.

"Sorry…I'm still not used to this…" I admit shyly.

He chuckles and climbs on top of me, pushing me back down to the bed.

"Well then, I guess I have to make sure you get used to it, huh?" he says, his lips already dangerously close to my neck.

I giggle and let him kiss me, but stop him before he goes down any further. He groans his annoyance but I ignore it.

"Aries…" he says, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes. I bite my lip in order to resist. Miraculously, I do.

"No, Leo. It's only seven in the morning! And you already had some last night!"

He gives me a mock pout and whispers huskily in my ear, "But I want some this morning too…"

I sit up straight, taking him along with me. "Come on, stand up and pick some of the clothes you scattered all over the floor. I'm going to take a shower." I pick up his shirt, since it's the closest to me, and proceed to put it on.

"Can I join you?" he says flirtatiously, and I can't help but laugh.

"Alright, fine." I tell him, rolling my eyes. The next thing I know he's carrying me in his arms and we're rushing to the bathroom.

Leo can be quite the pervert sometimes, if not always, and I admit it's going to take some getting used to. I mean, sure, he's been a pervert ever since then, before we started dating, but now it's like he's already got free access to everything and his perverted suggestions don't just _stay_ suggestions anymore.

Yup, it's going to take some getting used to, but I don't mind. I have ages for that.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Aries, are you ready yet? Let's go! The food's getting cold!" Leo calls out, standing by the front door. He's got a basket in his hand and is wearing the scarf I knitted him some time ago. This is the first time I've seen him wear it, and it's kind of funny to see it with his usual attire of a suit.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I answer, grabbing my dark blue coat. It's really cold outside tonight, so I decide to put something warm on.

"Let's go." He says, taking my hand with his free arm. I close the door behind us and we start walking.

"Where are you taking me, Leo?" I ask him, since he hasn't told me anything at all about what he's got planned. All I can tell is that we're having a picnic tonight, nothing else.

"It's a secret." He tells me, and I decide to just drop the subject. I'll find out soon enough anyway.

We keep walking for about ten minutes. The moon is shining bright tonight, and the skies are so clear that the stars could be seen from every angle. The wind wasn't so strong; only a gentle breeze so it wouldn't be so hot.

"We're here." He tells me, and we stop. I look around me. We're at a field of wildflowers beside a calm lake. The water is pitch-black and it reflects the moon and the stars above it. There are some lights jumping around, twinkling lightly. It takes me a while to realize that they're fireflies.

"Wow." Is all I can say. I look up at Leo and smile. "This place is beautiful."

He smiles back at me and we sit down, placing the picnic blanket underneath us. He sets the basket in between us and brings out two plates and two wine glasses. He takes out from inside the basket a wine bottle and sandwiches, placing the sandwiches on the plates. I take the bottle of wine and pour wine onto our glasses.

We each take bites out of our sandwiches, all of which Leo prepared.

"This is nice, Leo." I tell him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I wanted us to have a perfect date tonight, you see." He tells me. I nod. Tonight is perfect. It's calm and quiet, the stars are shining brightly, there are fireflies dancing around us…it's so romantic; I can't believe it was Leo who thought of this.

"Why?" I ask, taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"Silly, did you honestly forget?" he tells me, chuckling.

"Huh?" I say, trying to think of any important things that are supposed to happen today. Then I remember, and I look at Leo.

"I can't believe you remembered…" I tell him.

"Silly, I've been your best friend for ages now; did you honestly think that I'd forget your birthday? And it's your first birthday that we're celebrating as a couple, too. I wanted it to be special." He replies, sitting beside me.

I'm close to tears and smile. "Thank you, Leo…I love you so much." I say to him, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, Aries." He tells me, kissing me again and wrapping his arms around my waist.

The kiss gets deeper and more passionate, and he pulls me down on top of him. We roll around and now he's on top of me, the food beside us completely forgotten.

"Aries, don't you want to have some cake first?" he asks me, and sits up.

"There's cake, too?"

"Yup, chocolate, your favorite."

We eat the cake and finish our wine. Afterwards he lies down on my lap and we look up at stars. I play with his hair.

"Hey, Aries?" he calls out, looking up at me.

"What?" I say, looking down at him, or, at least, looking down at what I can see of him.

"I can't see anything." Leo says bluntly, and I don't understand what he means.

"I can't see your face, Aries." He replies.

"Oh?" I say, and blush.

"They're blocking your face from me, Aries." He says again, sounding like a little kid.

I look down and see him pointing up, gesturing at those things that he says is blocking my face, and I blush.

You must have guessed by now that he's referring to my breasts, again. This is the second time he's actually made any open references about them, and I blush harder.

"Although, this view isn't that bad, either. Oh, how I would kill for x-ray vision right now! Or see through clothes!"

"Leo!" I say, and mutter quietly, "I don't think they're _that _big…"

Apparently, Leo hears me and exclaims. "Are you kidding? They're huge!"

"They are not!" I exclaim, moving my hands from his hair to my chest, making a useless attempt to shield them from view.

"By the way," Leo says, sitting up straight and facing me, "I was wondering, what size are you, Aries?"

"Eh?" I say, turning a shade of red so dark it's visible even at night. "Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know, just curious, I guess." Leo says, chuckling. "Well?"

"I don't know…" I lie. "I…ah!"

I exclaim because Leo pounces on me and tackles me down to the ground, my back on the picnic blanket and him on top of me.

"You're lying." He says, "How could a girl not know what size they are?"

Blushing, I squirm underneath him, trying to escape his grasp. He takes both my arms and secures them with one of his, keeping them a safe distance from us above my head.

"Well then, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to find out for myself, now don't I?" he says with a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"Leo!" I say, gasping when he proceeds to take his free hand and places it on my chest, feeling my breasts.

"Leo!" I say again, squirming.

"Well, they're definitely not B-cups…hmmm…maybe a C?" he says. Then he moves his hand around again, and I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning.

He frees me after, with a big, surprised expression on his face.

"You're a D-cup, aren't you?" he tells me humorously.

"I'm not!" I say.

"You're lying!" he counters, looking at me carefully. "I knew it, you _are_ a D-cup!"

"Why do you want to know, Leo?" I say, covering myself up.

"Just curious, Aries. Besides, that means you're breasts have grown! Last time I checked, you were a C!"

I roll my eyes, but a certain line catches my interest. "Wait, last time you _checked_?!"

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Leo and I are snuggling on the couch, watching a movie. Leo's sitting upright, and I'm in a lying position, my legs on top of his. His hands are caressing my legs while our eyes are remained glued to the TV.

A certain commercial then becomes a topic of interest.

"I never really understood their purpose." I say.

"What?" Leo asks, turning to face me.

"Those things, I say, pointing at the TV.

"Oh, you mean…" and his face colors, probably because of some perverted thought that popped into his head.

"Lingerie." I finish for him, laughing at his reaction.

"What do you mean?" he asks me.

"Well, I never really understood the purpose of lingerie." I tell him bluntly.

His eyebrows furrow. "Why not? Girls wear them in bed, to seduce their lovers. They wear them to make themselves look hot!"

I look at him, eyebrows raised in question. "And you know so much about this because…"

"Never mind that!" he says. "What don't you understand about lingerie?"

"Well, why put something on for the purpose of it being taken off, anyway?"

"Huh?" Leo says, ignoring the movie completely.

"You know what I mean! A girl wears them to bed for their lovers, but in the end they'll get removed anyway! What's the point of wearing them then?"

Leo shakes his head. "Hey, there are a lot of guys who like sleeping with women who've got lingerie on!"

"Really? They don't mind that the girl isn't naked? That's weird."

"How's that weird, Aries?"

"Well, _you_ always end up taking off all of my clothes."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see you in lingerie from time to time." Leo's eyes widen as he says this, probably because of yet another perverted thought.

"Well, you'd remove them from me anyway!"

"Good point."

"Anyway, lingerie is stupid and makes no sense." I say, and add, "And you sure as hell can expect me to _never_ ever wear one."

"It is not stupid! And hey! Every guy has to have seen his girlfriend in lingerie at least _once_ in their relationship!"

"Well, I guess you're the exception to that rule."

We keep quiet at that point, and I wonder if Leo's fantasizing about me in lingerie.

"Hey, how about we try something?" I suggest. "A game of sorts."

This grabs Leo's attention. "A game, you say?" He's already adjusting to face me.

"Not that kind, not really."

"Well, what do you mean, then?"

I smile. "Well, you said you wanted to see me in lingerie, right?"

Leo nods, a little bit too energetically.

"Well, one of these days, I'll wear one. Yup. The whole day, and all I'm wearing is some fancy lingerie."

"Deal!"

"I haven't even gotten to your side of the deal yet." I say. "You're such a pervert."

"Well, I'm only perverted for you…" he says, and I swear that is the grossest line I've ever heard from him.

"Anyway, the deal is that, I will wear lingerie for a whole day, but," I make sure to stress the 'but', "you cannot have your way with me. For the entire time I have that lingerie on."

"Well, that's no fun!" he says, making a mock pout.

"It is for me." I say, giggling. "Besides, all you said was that you wanted to _see_ me in lingerie!"

"Fine. Why do you want to do this, anyway?"

"Well, for one, I want you to admit that lingerie is stupid since you'd have to take them off anyway, and, I want to see how long you'll last without…you know." I say.

"And what happens when I break that rule?"

"Well, like in any game, the loser must face consequences. This one has some, too."

"Fine. We'll play tomorrow." He says.

"Tomorrow! I still need to buy the lingerie, Leo!" I tell him.

"Don't worry. I have one at home that's just the right size for you. I've been dying to get you to put it on."

"Pervert." I reply.

"I know."

The next day I get the lingerie from Leo. It's a black lacy thing, and it's really, really tight. Plus, the torso area is nearly see-through. It's got this really low cleavage, and it feels like it won't even hold. It only goes up until my upper thigh, barely inches past my hip.

"Whoa." Leo says when he sees me. "You look _hot_ in black."

"Thanks. Ready for the game?"

Leo nods. This is going to be fun.

~~~~about four hours and one back massage later~~~~

"I told you you'd lose." I tell Leo, who's on top of me, kissing me like there's no tomorrow. His hands move down to undo the strap of what I'm wearing, but I stop him.

"No way, punishment, remember? You have to hold it in for…I don't know, for as long as I feel like it."

He groans, annoyed, and moves his hands further down, trying to slip his hands into my underwear.

"You can't forbid me from doing this, can you?"

I let him do it. It's not like he's taking them off.

About fifteen minutes of heavy making out later, he finally gives up and literally begs me to strip.

"I win." I say.

"Uh, no you don't. Technically, I still do. You can't resist me, can you?" he says, already slipping into me.

"We should have more games like these, Aries. Makes our…sessions interesting."

"Agreed."

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Leo POV**

Aries and I are at the guild, just hanging out. Or at least, that's what she thinks we're doing.

We're talking to some of our friends at the guild, there's Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Natsu.

"Hey, where's Erza?" I ask, looking around the guild. She's not there at all.

"Oh, she's got some business to attend to with the Magic Council." Lucy answers.

"Eh? But I thought Master Makarov dealt with those things."

"Oh, it's not for the guild. It's because of Jellal." Natsu replies, and excuses him and Lucy. Those two are dating now.

Then it's just me, Aries, Juvia and Gray.

"Thank you, by the way." Aries tells them, "And sorry for the trouble we caused you a while back."

I smile at Aries. Always so caring. No wonder I loved her.

"You're welcome, and it wasn't any trouble at all. In fact, thanks to what happened to you guys, Juvia and I even started dating." Gray tells us, a big smile on his face. He really has changed, and it's all because of Juvia.

Then I think, have I changed because of Aries, too? Maybe I have. Most likely.

"Excuse me," Aries says, "I have to go to the rest room for a while."

"Sure." I say. Great, this is my chance. Just when she's out of earshot I tell them what I'm planning to do.

"Minna! I'm going to need you're help. You see…"

After hearing of my plan, they all nod, smiling. "Sure, we'd love to help you."

Aries comes back from the restroom and has a big surprised expression on her face. I know why. Behind me, there are all sorts of decorations, making the guild livelier and more colorful than it already is. There's also music in the background, and someone even made floating hearts dance in the air.

"What…is this, Leo?" she asks me, moving closer.

"Aries." I tell her, trying to make my voice sound sad and remorseful.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I begin, and Aries' face falls. "I said I'd be the best boyfriend ever, but I don't think I can keep that promise anymore."

"Oh. Do you mean you want to…" she says, her expression gloomy. Oh god, she thinks I'm breaking up with her.

She's about to burst into tears when I continue what I was saying. "I can't keep that promise because…I plan on being the best husband ever, instead."

Then I go on one knee and bring out a ring. "Aries, will you marry me?"

She bursts into tears and nods. I smile, placing the ring on her left ring finger. I embrace her.

"Why are you crying, Aries?" I whisper. "Did you think I was breaking up with you?"

"Well, you didn't have to use those words, you know!"

"I thought you liked it! I sounded cheesy, didn't I? I thought you loved it when I was being cheesy!"

She giggles while she wipes her tears away. "Idiot, I never said I liked it when you were being cheesy! I love you, not your cheesiness!"

I chuckle. "I love you too, Aries."

The whole guild breaks into applause. We thank them and tell them that they're all invited to our wedding.

_Our _wedding. I'm actually getting married. Aries is going to be _my_ wife.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

The doors open. The music starts to play on the organ. I turn my head to look at the entourage, but all of it's a messy blur. Everything happened so fast, it felt just like it was yesterday when I proposed.

The girls came and go, all wearing similar blue gowns, all holding similar bouquets of pinks, blues and violets, their hair all styled the same way. Lucy was a part of the entourage; she was Aries' maid of honor. All of Lucy's Spirits were invited as well, Aquarius was sitting next to Scorpio, and Gemini had come dressed as Lucy again, and was sitting at the back, so as to avoid confusion with the original Lucy. It was Cancer who had styled them, and he did a pretty good job.

But I don't care about that now. What I want to see is making her way down the aisle right now, and time played yet another trick on me. Earlier, time sped by too quickly, now it was taking too long. It feels as if every step Aries takes is one entire eternity altogether. She just can't get to me fast enough.

I half wanted to run down to her and kiss her right there and then, but that would ruin things.

I looked at her again. She looked marvelous. Her pink hair was curled and framed her sweet face perfectly, the veil covering her was light with a slight sheen of pink to it, and was pinned to her hair by her symbol, ram horns.

Her dress made her look like the most beautiful goddess ever conceivable, it was a simple bridal dress, strapless with a sweetheart neckline, embroidered only with plain white sparkling beads. It was long and flowing, and it swayed with her every move.

She was wearing pearl jewelry, with plain pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, modified so that the pendant from the necklace he bought her could be added to it. It gave her a nice splash of color, making her look like the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"You look beautiful, Aries." I tell her when she makes it over to my side.

"Thanks." She says, blushing.

The minister says the rites and asks us to recite our vows, and soon we're exchanging rings and kissing. Everything is a blur again, and the next thing I remember is I'm kissing Aries and pushing her down onto the bed, she's still wearing her wedding dress and her hair's already a big mess, but she's still so goddarn beautiful.

"I love you, Aries." I tell her, just before slipping into her.

"I love you, too." She whispers to me.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

It's quiet in our house. Then I hear footsteps going down the staircase. I look up and see Aries struggling to move down the steps.

"Careful, Aries." I tell her, rushing up to help her. "You might fall down."

"I've got it, Leo, trust me." She whispers, but I help her anyway.

"Still, Aries. Going down by yourself is really dangerous, especially since we've got such a narrow staircase and you're already seven months pregnant." I say to her, taking her around the waist and her shoulders.

"Leo, don't worry about it, I've been walking past these stairs for over a year now, I know it like the back of my hand. No need to worry." She says, reassuring me.

We make it down the flight of stairs and she plops down on the couch.

"I want a glass of water." She tells me, and stands up again. It takes her a great effort, since Aries has been really slender and the baby's nearly half her weight.

"You could've just asked me to get some for you, Aries. It would have saved you the trouble of going down the stairs." I say, getting up to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

I hand it over to her and she drinks from it. "Well, it was really boring up there." She says, pouting.

I move towards her and give her a wicked grin. "Maybe I can make things more interesting, then." I tell her, kissing her deeply. We stop, though, since she's not comfortable with getting it on now that she's pregnant – and showing it a great deal.

Needless to say, I have been getting zero action for about four months now. It's tough, yeah, but I don't mind.

"I'm going to be a father soon." I say, smiling at her and placing my hand on her bloated stomach.

She smiles wistfully. "I know. Only two more months."

"Yeah…then I can get some again." I mutter absentmindedly.

She giggles and hits me on the head with a pillow. "So, that's what you really wanted? Sheesh, you got me pregnant in the first place. It's thanks to you that I'm so uncomfortable with sex now."

"I know, Aries, but I don't mind. I want to be a father, too, you know. I wanted to get you pregnant and to have a baby with you. I want to start a family with you." I kiss her again, and this time it takes her longer to push me away, a full five minutes.

"I love you, and our little baby here." I tell her.

"I love you, too." She tells me. Then she yawns. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to go take a nap first, Leo. See you later." She kisses me on the cheek before going up.

"Hold on, I'm going with you." I say, and carry her bridal style to our room. I don't care that she's seven months pregnant.

"Hey! Aren't I too heavy for you, Leo? You might drop me or something." She tells me, worry registering in her voice.

"Me? Drop you? No way. You're not heavy at all, Aries. And besides, I'm the lion spirit, remember? You don't have to worry about me. Besides, it's been a while since I carried you around like this. Only this time I won't be sleeping with you after placing you on the bed."

"That can be arranged." She says, and smiles up at me.

And, after an almost four month drought, I'm getting some action today.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy goes, noticing the bright glow by her side. She opens the keys pocket and finds a new key there. "What does this…"

Her question trails off when she sees me there, walking towards her. "Loke! Does this mean you and Aries…"

I nod, and she smiles. "Congratulations, Loke! Tell Aries I said congratulations to her, as well. By the way, where is she?"

"Still resting. I came by to tell you about the baby. We named her Lyrica. She isn't a Zodiac Spirit like me or her mother, but she's just as strong as the two of us. And, you are her master, too. But you can't use her yet. She's still a baby, and it'll take at least a year before she's able to use her magic. Us Spirits grow faster than humans, you see."

"Oh, I see." She says, smiling. "Thanks, Loke."

"Thank you, Lucy." I tell her.

"For what?" she asks.

"For getting me and Aries together. Thanks." I tell her.

"You're welcome. But you would've ended up with her one way or another. I just helped speed up the process."

"Still, thanks so much, Lucy. Aries wants to thank you, too."

Smiling, Lucy bid me farewell. "You should get back to your wife now, Loke."

I nod at her, and step back into my gate.

"Leo." A soft voice goes, calling at me. I look to my side and see Aries in her hospital bed, already conscious.

"Hey. You're awake already. Did you sleep well?" I tell her, my hand caressing her cheek.

She nods. She's sitting upright, holding Lyrica in her arms. She looks like a mixture of me and her; she got my strawberry blonde hair and her mother's eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asks me, handing Lyrica over.

"Sure." I say, taking her from Aries.

"Hey, Lyrica. This is your daddy speaking." Lyrica smiles at my voice and giggles. "I love you so much, and I love your mother, too. Your mother loves you very much, too. When you're old enough, I'm going to tell you your mother and my love story, about how we ended up together. But right now, you can hope for a baby sibling to follow you." Lyrica laughs at that. "You'd like one, won't you?"

I look at Aries when I say the last line, smiling at her pervertedly.

"Well?" I tell her, moving closer to her. The nurse comes in and takes Lyrica back to the nursery to let Aries rest for a bit more, but I doubt she'd be getting any rest.

"Your daughter wants a baby sibling, Aries." I tell her, and kiss her.

She kisses me back, but pushes me away after. "Not now, Leo. I'm still tired."

"Okay. Get some rest then. I love you." I tell her, kissing her one last time.

"I love you, too." She tells me, just before going back to sleep.

Life is looking good for me.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Well, that's the end of it! It's very plotless and very pervy. I think every shot shows Leo wanting to sleep with Aries. I am a big fat pervert.**

**But oh well. That's all. Thank you again for the continued support! I appreciate all your reviews and the favorites! Thanks so much, everyone!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! And, also, like I said in the first author's note, tell me what you thought of chapter eight, too!**

**Thanks so much! **

**Till next time!**

**- Kuroh Hana**


End file.
